Sailor Moon: Sailor Crisis-A New Love
by CSF
Summary: S/U 4 New Sailors, The Starlights Return, A bad guy with a crush on Seiya, Chibi-usa's father is WHO?! What the heck is going on?!
1. Seiya's Story: Three Lights' True Past R...

Alright everybody! This is my first time ever on FanFiction.net so pleeeaseee go easy on me ^^; Well I'm Sailor Chibi Star Fighter and I'm here to tell you about my ficcie! This is my very first Seiya/Usagi story and I started out when I didn't really know that much about the starlights, plus it's not that good atfirst. But in Later chapters the format will change, like it won't be in script form and it will have " " Anyway, I'm back working on the fic around episode 15 so until then, bear with my younger mind. Once it hits Chapter 15 then it will be better. Be warned this is a looooonngggg story, over 100 episodes yet to be done! so bear with me and I will try to update every week okay? No flaming! I'm sensitive... oh! and if you don't like Seiya or Seiya and Uagi together, leave please. I don't need you flaming me. 

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on with the story!****

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 201**

**Seiya's Story: Three Lights' True Past Revealed**

Usagi's Voice: Am I in love with Seiya? Will Mamoru and I break up? A new enemy? Why is everything going wrong?! 

[OP Song] 

Seiya and Usagi were sitting under the stars looking up at them. 

Usagi: Aren't they pretty Seiya? 

Seiya: Yes but not as pretty as you Odango. 

Usagi (Blushing): Seiya... 

They moved closer for a kiss when suddenly. 

A Voice: Usagi! Usagi! 

Usagi Tsukino, age 17, woke up with a start. 

Usagi (To herself): Seiya...oh...it was a dream.... (To her friend Rei) What the heck is going on? 

Uasgi had fallen asleep while eating lunch with her friend Rei. Usagi had her blonde hair up in two odangos with the rest of her hair in two pigtails coming from the odangos. Rei had her long purple-black hair loose. Her hair went down to a little below her knees. 

Rei: You odango brain! There's screaming coming from the Playground! 

Usagi (Standing): Why didn't you say something before?! 

Rei (Sweat-drop): I did! About a million times! 

Usagi (Ignoring that): Moon Eternal Make Up!!! 

Rei (Sigh): Mars Crystal Power Make Up!!! 

Usagi and Rei transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars and ran to the Park. When they got there two girl like monsters were standing over a bunch of collapsed people with a bunch of crystal-like things floating around them. 

Monster 1: None of them is the right one. 

Monster 2: Queen Scara isn't gonna like this... 

Moon: Stop right there! 

Monster 1: Who are you?! 

Moon: I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! On behalf of the moon... 

Mars: In the name of Mars... 

Moon & Mars: We shall punish you! 

Monster 1: Well I am Suriv! 

Monster 2: And I am Survi! 

Suriv & Survi: We're the Virus twins! And we won't let humans like you spoil our mission! 

With that the twins attacked them. 

Suriv: Virus Powder! 

A bunch of powdery green stuff flew at Sailor Moon. 

Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!!! 

The flame sniper blasted the attack and seemed to work when the attack disintegrated the flame sniper! 

Mars: Wha? No way! 

The attack continued to head towards them. 

Uranus: World Shaking! 

The virus attack was diverted to hit a tree which immediately dissolved. 

All of the other scouts showed up. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and of course Tuxedo Mask (^.~) 

Moon: Ewww....that could've been us! Thanks Uranus! 

Uranus: No problem. 

Moon: I'll finish them off! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!! 

The attack blasted the twins but they just stood there, the attack had no effect on them! 

Moon: No way! 

All: That's impossible! 

Suriv (Mockingly): Is that the best you can do? 

Survi: My turn! Virus Stream! 

A stream of icky green liquid flew at all the Senshi when suddenly... 

?????: Metal of the Earth!!! 

A dark gray laser blasted the Virus Stream into dust then turned and blasted Survi who got injured. 

Suriv: Survi! Are you ok? 

She ran to her twin. 

Survi (To the direction the Laser came from): Who are you?! 

Four shadowed figures stood atop the jungle gym. 

??? 1: Through the Darkness and the Light... 

??? 2: Never slowing in our fight... 

??? 3: Always doing what is right... 

??? 4: Like four new stars we'll shine so bright! 

??? 4: Sailor Celestia Star! 

??? 3: Sailor Siren Star! 

??? 2: Sailor Kallan Star! 

??? 1: Sailor Wind Star! 

All 4: We are the Sailor Starlets! Four new Stars in the Galaxy fighting evil!!! 

The Sailor Starles were dressed like the Sailor Starlights ^.~ Celestia's main color was gold with white as her secondary color. Siren's main color was pale blue and pale yellow was her secondary. Kallan's main was dark gray and pale gray as her secondary. Wind's was the exact opposite of Kallan's. But they all had the same green eyes...Celestia's long hair was blonde, Siren's was long and gray-white though she wasn't old. Kallan's hair was was long and a dark blue, and Wind's was a long, washed out blonde. Celestia and Siren were tall like Maker but Kallan was like Healer and Wind was like Fighter. 

Siren: Ok Kallan. You had your fun now it's my turn! Song of the Sirens!!! 

A beam of yellow light with little purple musical notes in it basted Suriv who was injured as well. 

Wind: My turn! Gust of the Four Winds!!! 

A large tornado blasted Suriv and Survi back into the swing set. 

Celestia (To Sailor Moon): Sailor Moon, open your heart to the power I will give you. 

Moon: Huh? 

Celestia: Please. If you want to beat this evil you have to trust me. 

Moon: Well...ok.. 

Suddenly Sailor Moon felt and enormous power growing inside of her. Her wand changed shape to become a long scepter with a heart and a star on top. The star was in the center of the heart. 

Celestia: Now shout Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss! 

Moon: Ok...Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss!!! 

The attack blasted Suriv and Survi who disintegrated into silvery dust then the dust dissapeared. 

Celestia: You have the power now. Use it well. 

And they jumped up and over the hedge at the edge of the park. 

[CM Break] 

The inner senshi (minus Rei) are at school. They are now Seniors in High School. Even Usagi! 

Teacher: Class today we have FOUR new students joining our class. 

Four girls walked in. Two were tall and the other two short. The came in by height. ^.^; (Very organized aren't they?) 

Teacher: From left to right they are Cilana, Diana, Neioki, and Hiroki. They are sisters Cilana and Diana are 17, Neioki 16, and Hiroki 15. They are the Hashiwi sisters. They are the poular new girl singing group the Hashiwi Starlets! 

Cilana had long, blonde hair, Diana had long, gray-white hair, Hiroki had long, dark blue hair, and Neioki had long washed out blonde hair. They all had the same green eyes. They wore the school uniform like the others. 

After school Usagi ran over to the four new girls. 

Usagi: Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino! I'm in your class! It's very nice to meet you! 

Cilana: Yes! I remember you. It is a pleasure. Would you like to come over for tea? Your friends can come too we have tons of room. 

Diana: We may seem a bit straight forward but we don't have any friends here yet so we would like to make some. 

Usagi: Sure! I understand. Why don't we meet up with the other girls at the arcade? I promised to meet them there and my friend Rei totaly bombs on me when I don't meet them like I was sopposed to. 

Cilana: Sure let's go! 

As the five girls went to the arcade they put on sunglasses but it wasn't that bright. 

Usagi: Why are you wearing sunglasses? 

Neioki: It's so our fans don't recognize us. 

Usagi: Oh. I understand. I was friends with the Three Lights before they....uh...left. 

Hiroki: I heard they were very good and even after being gone for so long they're still the most popular boy group. 

Usagi: Yeah.... (To herself) Seiya..... 

[CM Break] 

When they got to the arcade Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were waiting for Usagi. Ami had short blue hair, Makoto had her mid-length brown hair up in a ponytail with a pink ball elastic, Minako had long blonde that went about to her knees, Haruka's sandy blonde hair was a short as possible for a girl, right below her ear, Michiru's flowing, wavy, turquiose hair went just below her shoulders, Setsuna green-black hair went to her ankles, and Hotaru had jet black hair that went to her shoulders. 

Rei (Not noticing the Hashiwi sisters): Well Odango brain you did it again. Late as usual... 

Ami (Looking at the sisters): Rei.... 

Rei: You're always late, not considering anyone else.... 

Makoto (Looking at the sisters too): Rei.... 

Rei: Never showing any sense of responsibility.... 

Minako (Looking at the perplexed celebrities also): Rei.... 

Rei: Always such a ditz............ 

Ami, Makoto, and Minako: REI!!!!!! 

Rei: What?! 

The three girls pointed at Cilana, Diana, Hiroki, and Neioki. Rei imeadiatey blushed furiously which was even visible after a large shadow passed over them. 

Haruka (Looking up): What the......? 

A GIGANTIC girl-like bird was flying overhead. It landed a few feet away and sent a large white blast at a group of people outside the arcade. Then a bunch of red crystals came out but they turned blue almost instantly. 

Bird-Girl: Awwww nuts.....not a Compasion crystal among 'em.... oh well gotta destroy them so they don't turn into Compasion crystals...... 

Then from outta nowhere a rock hit her in the head. 

Bird-Girl: HEY!!! What the.....?! 

Hiroki had thrown the rock. 

Hiroki: Hey Bird brain! Leave those people alone! 

Rei: No guys! You don't know what you're getting into! Go! Run! 

Hiroki: The only one who's going anywhere is Fang Face!!! 

Cilana: I think we have to.....reveal ourselves... 

Neioki: Yeah...Right girls? 

Hashiwi Sisters: *nods* 

Cilana: Celestia Star Power Make Up! 

Diana: Siren Star Power Make Up! 

Hrioki: Kallan Star Power Make Up! 

Neikoi: Wind Star Power Make Up! 

Then Cilana, Diana, Hiroki, and Neioki transformed into the Sailor Starlets!!!! 

[CM Break] 

The Girls were shocked!!! 

Kallan: Get out of here NOW! 

Usagi: No way! Ready girls? 

Scouts: Ready! 

Usagi: Moon Eternal Make Up! 

Ami: Mercury Crystal Power Make Up! 

Rei: Mars Crystal Power Make Up! 

Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up! 

Minako: Venus Crystal Power Make Up! 

Haruka: Uranus Crystal Power Make Up! 

Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power Make Up! 

Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power Make Up! 

Hotaru: Saturn Crystal Power Make Up! 

Then they transformed into the Inner and Outer Sailor Senshi. 

The Starlets were shocked!!! 

Bird-Girl: I am Vultura! Who are you?! 

Moon: I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! On Behalf of the Moon..... 

All except Starlets: We'll punish you! 

Wind: Through the Darkness and Light........... 

Kallan: Never slowing in our fight......... 

Siren: Always doing what is right......... 

Celestia: The four new stars we'll shine so bright! 

Celestia: Sailor Celestia Star! 

Siren: Sailor Siren Star! 

Kallan: Sailor Kallan Star! 

Wind: Sailor Wind Star! 

Starlets: We are the Sailor Starlets! Four new Stars in the Galaxy fighting evil! 

Vultura: Vulture's cry! 

The attack was released and hit Sailor Moon. 

**Meanwhile on the Starlights' planet a battle was taking place.**

Fighter destroyed the lead monster and had a triumphant look on her face but at the exact instant the attack hit Sailor Moon, she cried out and fell to her knees as she felt a sharp pain sear through her. 

As the attack knocked Sailor Moon unconcious she heard the scouts calling her name. She drifted into sleep and almost imediatly a scene appeared before her. 

Seiya's Voice: Taiki, Yaten, and I weren't always Sailor Soldiers Odango. And Princess Kakyuu wasn't always our princess....where should I start....? 

A hazy, beautiful, green and blue planet is shown. 

Seiya's Voice: This is Cylarium. Our original home planet. As I said we weren't Senshi then but we still protected the royal family. 

Scene changes to show a prosperous kingdom during the hustle and bustle of a parade. A long procession of trumpeters followed by open carriage pulled by two   
beautiful white, decorated horses. Inside the carriage waving are three people wearing crowns. A man with short black hair and dark green eyes. A woman with   
long brown hair and dark blue eyes. And a young girl about 16 with long black hair and bright blue eyes like Saphires. 

Seiya's Voice: Queen Cyl, King Arium, and Princess Ilese. The royal family of Cylarium. 

Yaten's Voice: The princess fell in love with Seiya, her body gaurd. Even though he didn't return her love. Sound familiar?. 

Taiki's Voice: Yaten! 

Seiya's Voice: It's ok Taiki. It's true. Now I know what Ilese went through but that's the past but that last night.... 

[Flash Back] 

A garden is shown. There is the Princess Ilese in a dress similar to Princes Serenity's and Seiya dressed in a awesomely handsome outfit similar to Prince   
Endymion's. 

Ilese: You will be leaving soon. 

Seiya: Only for the day. 

Ilese: What will I do without my body guard? 

Seiya: You'll be fine. 

Shortly after that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki left for another planet for diplomatic reasons. 

[End Flash Back] 

The scene is now a ruined Cylarium. 

Seiya's Voice: But I was wrong. That one day we were gone....changed everything. We came back just in time to see an explosion destroy the whole kingdom.   
Yaten and Taiki went to look for survivors in the city while I went to check out the palace... 

[Flash Back] 

Seiya (Calling): King Arium! Queen Cyl! Princess Ilese! 

Then as he kept going he noticed something. Under some rubble were people! He ran over and moved the rubble. 

Cyl: Sir Seiya....Ilese was kidnapped please find he...r.... 

Arium: Please... 

Then they dissapeared. 

Seiya: No...... 

Then Taiki and Yaten came running up. 

Yaten: Seiya what's wrong?! 

Seiya: The King and Queen are dead. 

[End Flash Back] 

Seiya's Voice: That's what happened. Then from another part of the galaxy great light grabbed us. The light took us 1000 into the future on the planet   
ruled by Princess Kakyuu where we were turned into Sailor Senshi on the way. That's what happened that night 1004 years ago. That's what happened Odango. And in case you thought I was joking before....I wasn't but...I love you Odango.... 

**Sailor Moon woke up then.**

Moon (Thinking) Was it true? He...LOVES...me...? 

Celestia: Sailor Moon open your heart! 

Sailor Moon: Right! 

The power built up and her wand changed and she sturned to the monster 

Sailor Moon: Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss!!!! 

**Back on the Starlight's planet....**

Fighter was on her feet again because a tall evil-looking figure with long black hair and peircing blue eyes floated down to the ground and aimed her hand at Kakyuu. The starlights moved toward her but.... 

Scara: I am Queen Scara! Come any closer and your princess dies! 

The starlights gritted their teeth but stopped. 

Scara looked thoughtful for a moment. 

Scara: You can continue to fight without a princess....but not without a leader! 

She aimed her hand at Fighter and fired. 

Kakyuu: No! 

Healer & Maker: Look out! 

The attack blasted Fighter. The star on her uniform shimered and changed to her transformation device then shattered. Fighter stiffend, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell face down to the ground. The she flashed red then silver and de-transformed back to Seiya. He didn't move. 

Starlights: Seiya! 

Kakyuu: Fighter! 

As they rushed over to Seiya, Scara couldn't belive what she had heard. 

Scara (Softly): Seiya....? *Gritts teeth* (To the remaining monsters loudly) Retreat NOW! 

The monsters looked startled but flashed into nothingness as so did she. 

Kakyuu: Fighter? Fighter! 

Starlights: Seiya? Seiya! 

But Seiya didn't move. 

**[End of episode]**

**Soooo what did you peeps think? Like it? I hope so! Well see you in the next episode! Bye now! Oh! And don't get me wrong I like Seiya! Heck I have a CRUSH on him ok? So don't think I don't ok? Ok see ya!**


	2. Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 1: Breakin...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

Note: Haruka and Michiru fans, PLEASE don't kill me! Or flame me! I've made everything...how shall we say....NORMAL...in this fic so um....Haruka and Michiru are cousins (Sorry but I like the dub idea ^_^;;) and they tease each other alot, well it's more of Michiru teasing Haruka....but anyway...PLEASE don't flame me! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 202**

**Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 1: Breaking Up with Mamo-Chan. The Return of Chibi-Usa!**

Usagi's Voice: I finally realize it....I'm in love with Seiya.....I'm sorry Mamo-chan...... 

[OP Song] 

Usagi was listening to "Search For Your Love" while lying on her bed thinking... 

Usagi (Thinking): I've been thinking about Seiya so much latley...could it be...? Yes....I'm in love with him.....I'm sorry Mamo-chan......I don't want to lead him on....but what about Chibi-Usa? 

Luna walked in. 

Luna: Thinking about Seiya right? 

Usagi: Oh! Luna! Well....yes....how did you know? 

Luna: Oh Usagi....I've lived with you for four years. I know you too well. 

Usagi (Sobbing): Oh Luna? What am I gonna do?! I love Seiya, and I don't want to lead Mamoru on, but what about Chibi-Usa?! 

Luna: Oh I see....do you think Chibi-Usa would want you to marry Mamoru-chan just so she could exist? 

Usagi: No.... 

Luna: Then I suggest you go tell Mamoru-chan how you feel right away and not on the phone! 

Usagi: I guess your right...better do it now... 

Usagi went to Mamoru's apartment and rang the doorbell. 

Usagi: Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan are you home?! 

Mamoru (From inside): It's open! 

Usagi opened the door. Mamoru was sitting on his couch. He had been reading a book. 

Usagi: Sorry if I disturbed you. 

Mamoru: No you didn't disturb me. (Following her glance) I had just finished reading it and as a matter of fact I was about to go see you. 

Usagi: Mamo-chan.... 

Mamoru: Usako.... 

Mamoru and Usagi at the same time: I have something to tell you. Oh really? You first. 

They laughed. 

Usagi: But seriously. You go first. 

Mamoru: Ok....Usagi...I.....I....I think we should break up. 

She remained silent. Mamoru prepared for an onslaught of tears but instead Usagi threw her arms around his neck and started laughing and crying at the same time. 

Usagi (getting off of him): I just came her to tell you the same thing! 

Mamoru: Really? (Relived) I thought you'd be mad or sad or something. 

Usagi: I finally realized I was in love with Seiya.....I'm sorry... 

Mamoru: I figured that....and.....um....I think I'm in love with Cilana.... 

Usagi: That's great! I'd rather you be in love with someone I know rather than a stranger. But we'll still be friends. Oh! Here's your ring back. 

Mamoru: No. Keep it. It looks good on you. It's not really an engagement ring...It's a promise ring...how about we change that promise? The new promise on that ring is that we'll be friends forever. 

She extended her hand. 

Usagi: I like it. Friends forever. Right? Mamo-cha....I mean Mamoru-san? 

He shook her hand. 

Mamoru: Right Usak...I mean Usagi-san. 

[CM Break] 

At the Crown the Inner scouts and Hotaru were having lemonade and the outers minus Hotaru were having tea and discussing the fact that the Hashiwi sisters were actually the Sailor Starlets. Well except for Usagi. She had other things on her mind. 

Usagi (Quietly): I broke up with Mamoru-san. 

All: WHAT?!!!!!! 

Usagi (Simple tone): I'm in love with Seiya and he's in love Cilana though he hasn't told her yet. 

Haruka: Seiya huh? You could do worse I suppose.. 

She took another sip of her tea. 

Michiru: I thought you didn't like Seiya-san? 

Haruka: That's because I thought he was an enemy. 

She took another sip. 

Haruka: But he proved that he really cares about her. 

Michiru (Sipping her tea thoughtfully): Hmm...if I didn't know any better I'd say you have crush on him... 

Haruka (Blushing): MICHIRU! I don't like him! I like.....(blushing even more...she had trapped herself)....I.......like.....Taiki..... 

Ami who had been drinking her lemonade suddenly spit it out and started choking. Hotaru helped her to stop choking while everyone else stared at Haruka then burst out laughing. In between laughs Michiru managed a couple half sentences. 

Michiru: Ha ha....Taiki....ha ha....like....ha ha ....Taiki!..ha ha...You?!...ha ha... 

Haruka blushed even more. Ami however had on a face that only Usagi had seen once before when a Cardian had been attacking babies. Haruka noticed and said hastily. 

Haruka: Of course he's Ami's! 

Ami blushed but seemed happier. Just then the Starlets walked in wearing their sunglasses. 

Cilana: There they are. Hey! Usagi-chan! 

They walked over to the scouts. 

Cilana: Hey guys! Wassup? 

Usagi: Nothing much....Oh no...don't you guys go on that suspicious trip again! After the Starlights haven't you learned anything?! 

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka had gone silent. Usagi put her hands on her hips. 

Usagi: As your princess and future queen I order you to trust them! 

Hiroki: It's ok Usagi-chan. Trust cannot be forced on someone. They must trust of their own free will. 

Neioki: And besides we have to earn their trust. You are unique. Trusting everyone. I like that. I wish I could do that. 

Diana: Yes. And we haven't exactly acted trustworthy... 

Cilana: (Nodding in agreement then stopping) Oh! Usagi-chan! I heard about you and Mamoru-san. Are you ok? 

Usagi nodded. 

Usagi: Perfectly fine. I finally realized I like Seiya and Mamoru realized he likes yo.....someone else. 

She had almost spilled the beans. Just then they heard screaming coming from outside. They all ran out and saw a group of people on the ground with little blue crystals floating around them. A girl with wings and bird's legs was standing over them. 

Winged Girl: Aww.....man.....not a single compassion crystal....oh well time to destroy.... 

Everyone transformed but before they could do a thing a 14 year old girl with pale pink hair up in two tear-drop shaped odangos with long pony-tails appeared flanked by a 15 year old boy with white gray hair (Again not old) and a 8 year old girl with dark pink hair up in two heart-shaped odangos with short pony-tails. 

Pale haired girl: Enough! 

Boy: Have you no respect for people's dreams? 

Dark haired girl: Yeah! Big meanie. 

Winged girl: I am Harpy! Who are you?! 

Pale haired girl: Been waiting for you to ask that! Future Moon Power Make Up!!! 

Dark haired girl: Legendary Star Seed Power Make Up!!! 

The two girls transformed into Sailor Senshi! Then the boy flashed his hands in front of his face to reveal a golden horn on his head and a red, tear-drop shaped jewel on his forehead. 

Pale Haired Senshi: I am Sailor Chibi Moon! 

Dark Haired Senshi: I am Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon! 

Boy: And I am Helios, guardian of the Golden Crystal and Elesiyum! 

From the shadows the scouts watched. 

Moon: Chibi-Usa....she's alive. 

Inners: Helios and Chibi Chibi are here too! 

Outers: I don't believe it. 

Meanwhile the Starlets had many ???s around their head. 

Moon: I hope Chibi-Usa's attack has gotten better. Last time she actually had an attack it didn't even work all the time! Chibi Chibi didn't even HAVE an attack.... 

Noticing the Starlet's expressions Mars turned to them. 

Mars: We'll explain later. 

The Starlets nodded. 

Chibi Moon: Silver Moon Heart Ache! 

Chibi Chibi Moon: Candy Light! 

A large Silver heart and a bright Multi-Colored light blasted Harpy but barely made her wince. 

Moon: *Sweatdrop* CANDY Light?! *shakes head* Oh well.....Chibi Moon!!! 

She ran out and the others followed. 

Chibi Moon: About time! 

Moon: We've been watching don't get all bent outta shape...my hugs'll do that later. 

Chibi Moon sweat dropped then plaintively looked at Helios. 

Chibi Moon: Why me? 

Helios: She IS your future mother you know. 

The Starlets kinda jumped at that but recovered quickly. 

Siren: Song of the Sirens! 

Harpy was down. 

Celestia: Sailor Moon! 

Moon: Right. 

The power built up and... 

Moon: Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss! 

**Back on the Starlights' planet....**

Seiya was lying unconscious on his bed in the palace with Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu hovering anxiously over him. 

Seiya (Whisper): Od..a..n..g..o... 

Yaten: Seiya hang in there! 

But Seiya had slipped back into unconsciousness. 

**The monster turn to the silvery dust and the group de-transformed.**

Usagi then proceeded with the introductions. After they were done Haruka turned to Helios. 

Haruka: So YOUR Helios... 

Helios (Nods): Yup. 

**Meanwhile on the Starlights' planet....**

Seiya was dying. His breathing was getting slower. His heartbeat was getting weaker. His pulse was getting weaker too. Taiki and Yaten did their best to help but they were losing him. Kakyuu was hysterically blaming herself and Yaten kept apologizing to the Seiya's still form for all the bad things he had ever said or done to him then when there was no answer he burst into tears. Even Taiki had tears in his eyes but instead of doing nothing he started to try to get a signal to Ami. 

**Back on earth Mamoru had shown up.**

Chibi-Usa: Mamo-Chan! 

She jumped into his arms. 

Mamoru: WHOA! Chibi-Usa! Is that you?! 

Chibi-Usa: Yup! 

Mamoru: Chibi-Usa.....Usagi and I..... 

Chibi-Usa: I know....you broke up.... 

Mamoru: How......? 

Chibi-Usa: That's one of the reasons I came back....guys.....Mamo-Chan is not my father. 

All except Starlets: WHAT?!!!! 

Chibi-Usa: It's someone else. I don't know who.......but....all I know is is that he disappeared when I was born....I just gotta find out who he is! So I came to the past hoping to find him.....mom can't tell me....she's out on a diplomatic trip so I left her a note. 

*Beep....Beep....Beep* 

Ami: Oh! I'm getting a transmission on my data computer! 

She pulled it out and started typing. 

Ami: It's from Taiki! 

Taiki's face appeared on the screen. The image was fuzzy and faded in and out every now and then but his voice was clear. 

Taiki: Ami! Bring Usagi-chan here now! 

Ami: What's wrong?! 

Taiki: I...It's Seiya....he....he....he's......oh Ami he's dying! 

All except Starlets: WHAT?!!! 

Usagi (Weakly): Se...Sei...Seiya.... 

Usagi fainted into Cilana's arms... 

[End of Episode] 

**Don't I just leave you guys with the worst cliff hangers?**


	3. Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 2: Seiya D...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 203**

**Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 2: Seiya Dying?**

Usagi's Voice: I broke up with Mamoru because I love Seiya......but now...Seiya....is....*cries* 

[Sad OP Song] 

Cilana: Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Wake up! Usagi-chan! 

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. 

Rei: Are you ok? Do you know where you are? 

Usagi looked around. 

Rei: Do you remember what happened? 

Usagi's eyes widened. 

Usagi: Seiya! I've got to help him! I'm sure there's SOMETHING I can do! 

She bit her lip. 

Usagi: We have to go there! But how?! 

Minako: How about the Sailor Teleport? 

Ami: Even with the Outers we wouldn't be able to make it all the way there... 

Chibi-usa: Well were here now.....would that make a difference? 

Ami: We could go alot farther but still.....not far enough...... 

Usagi hung her head and started to cry. Chibi-Usa walked over to her. 

Usagi: Seiya *sob* you can't die! You just can't! *Sob* I finally realize I love you! I wanna tell you! *Sob* Seiya.... 

Chibi-usa: You are in LOVE with him! (To herself) Maybe... (Aloud) Who is Seiya anyway? 

The scouts explained to them who Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were. 

Cilana (Thinking): _Seiya really means alot to Usagi....were all Sailor Senshi and must help each other....wait.....all Sailor Senshi....._(Aloud) That's it! 

Everyone looked at her. 

Cilana: Were all Sailor Senshi so we could help you teleport! 

Other Starlets: Yeah! 

Hiroki: That's right! The attacks you've seen are just the edges of our power. If we concentrated all our power with you guys we should be able to make it to the planet no matter where it is! 

Usagi jumped up and hugged Hiroki to the ground. 

Usagi: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hiroki: Ack!.....Usagi......can't......breathe.....! 

Everyone would've laughed but it was too serious. Seiya's life was seriously fading away. He would die if they didn't make it in time and they had to try to save his life. 

Setsuna: With the Starlets you don't need everyone. Hotaru and I will stay here in case more monsters come while your gone. 

Ami (Transmitting to Taiki): Alright! Taiki were on our way! 

The scouts transformed, closed their eyes, and held hands in a circle. Even Tuxedo Mask and Helios. 

Moon: Moon Eternal Power! 

Mercury: Mercury Crystal Power! 

Mars: Mars Crystal Power! 

Jupiter: Jupiter Crystal Power! 

Venus: Venus Crystal Power! 

Uranus: Uranus Crystal Power! 

Neptune: Neptune Crystal Power! 

Chibi Moon: Future Moon Power! 

Chibi Chibi Moon: Legendary Star Seed Power! 

Celestia: Celestia Star Power! 

Siren: Siren Star Power! 

Kallan: Kallan Star Power! 

Wind: Wind Star Power! 

Tuxedo Mask and Helios were not Sailors but they still had power. Tuxedo Mask started to glow and the golden horn on Helios' head, the Golden Crystal, started to glow also as he did and they teleported into space flying to the planet where Seiya lay dying. 

Pluto: Good luck. 

Saturn: Good luck Chibi-Usa.. 

**The Sailor Senshi were going as fast as they could but...would they make it in time?**

Taiki: They're on their way. 

Yaten wiped his eyes. 

Yaten: Good. 

Then they heard a scream that sounded like Princess Kakyuu! They both ran for the door but Taiki stoped him. 

Taiki: You stay here with Seiya. 

Yaten: But.... 

Taiki: Don't argue with me! Maker Star Power Make Up! 

And Maker ran out the door. A few seconds later.. 

Maker: Star Gentl...WHOA!!!!!!!! 

Yaten heard a thump like something hitting the wall. 

Yaten: Healer Star Power Ma....WHOA! 

The door burst open throwing him backward into the wall next to Seiya's bed. The same woman walked into the room and walked toward the dying Seiya. 

Yaten: Leave him alone! 

The woman said nothing but instead blasted him into the wall so that a crack apeared. His transformation device fell out of his pocket and she blasted it. It shattered. She walked over to the bed and picked up Seiya 

Yaten: No! 

He rushed over to tackle her but she blasted him again making the crack deeper. Then she vanished with Seiya. Yaten lay at the base of the wall unconcious. Maker was lying unconcious on the other side of that wall along with Kakyuu. 

The scouts arrived but gasped at what they saw. Everything was in ruins! Statues of Kakyuu and past rulers were smashed. A fountain was broken and no longer working but what really shook the girls was the palace. It was in ruins! It looked as if many explosions had rocked it and there were black, explosion marks all over it! 

Moon: SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!! 

She ran into the palace. 

Scouts: Sailor Moon come back!! 

The scouts took off after her. 

Uranus blasted open the door to where Seiya was sopposed to be and everyone gasped. Kakyuu and Taiki were lying unconcious at the base of the wall and there was a crack behind Taiki like he had been ramed into the wall very hard. 

Mercury: TAIKI!!!!!!!! Are you ok? Come on! Wake up! 

Taiki slowly opened his eyes. 

Taiki: Ami? 

The others watched them. 

Kallan: I'll go check the other room. 

And without waiting for an answer she went over to the other room. 

Inside the room Kallan gave a small barely audible gasp. The bed was fine but next to it was a crack in the wall. On the other side of the room, just the opposite of the wall where Kakyuu and Taiki were was a VERY deep crack and at the base was a person! She rushed over to the guy, held him in her arms, and gently shook him. He had scratches all over his body and his clothes were ripped in some places. He had gray-white hair but was not old. She shook him again gently saying "wake up" but he did not move. 

Just as Kakyuu was waking up they heard Kallan. 

Kallan: Guys get in here quick! 

They all rushed in. Kallan was holding an unconcious Yaten. 

Taiki: Oh my gosh! Yaten! 

Kakyuu: Healer! 

Yaten opened his eyes half way but he was so weak he could not move his head. 

Yaten: She....has....Sei...ya... 

And he slipped back into unconciousness. 

Moon: Who?! Who has Seiya?! 

Kakyuu looked up from Yaten and looked at Sailor Moon very gravely. Then Taiki looked up as well. 

Taiki: The same one who put him in his condition. 

Sailor Moon gasped. 

[CM Break] 

Yaten was in his bed. Alive but unconcious. For some reason Hiroki insisted on watching him. (Hiroki: I'm the one who found him! I wanna see if he's ok!) His head was bandaged and he was doing alot better. Hiroki was asleep in a chair, head resting on the side of the bed. She had stayed up all night watching him. Yaten stirred then, slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw Hiroki and realized she had stayed up all night for him. He sat up, accendentaly waking her. 

Hiroki: Oh! You're awake! 

Yaten: Sorry I woke you. 

Hiroki: That's ok. I'm Hiroki Hashiwi. 

Yaten: I'm Yaten Kou. I....watch out! 

The same woman that took Seiya came through the outer wall. Yaten tackled Hiroki out of the way. Yaten gasped when he saw who it was. 

Yaten: You! Where's Seiya?! 

Scara ignored that. 

Scara: Where are you hiding them?! 

Yaten: Who? 

Scara: The children of the Stars. 

Yaten looked at her with a blank expression but Hiroki's eyes widened. 

Scara: I know they're here I can sense them. 

Yaten: I don't know what you're talking about! 

Scara: Stop lying! I can sense the Metal Starlet Child is here now where is she?! 

She aimed her hand at Yaten and fired. Yaten caught the blast in the chest and the force threw him backward into the wall. 

Hiroki: Yaten! 

Yaten: Run Hiroki! 

Scara: She may not be the Metal Starlet Child but she's not going anywhere! 

She aimed her hand at Hiroki and fired. 

Yaten: No! 

He ran and knocked Hiroki out of the way and took the attack in the chest. He flew and hit the ground with a "thwump" 

Yaten: Ru..n...Hir..o...ki....ah...! 

He clutched at his chest in pain. 

Scara: Now for the last time where is the Metal Starlet Child?! 

Yaten: I..don..'t..kn..ow...what..yo..ur..talki..ng..abo..ut! 

Scara: Fine. Have it your way. 

She raised her hand and aimed it directly at Yaten's heart. 

Yaten: Ru..n...Hir...ok..i.. 

And he slipped once again into unconsciousness. 

Hiroki: Yaten! Leave him alone! 

Scara: Ha! 

She fired. 

Hiroki: No! 

She ran over, grabbed Yaten and jumped high into the air as the attack crashed through the wall. 

Scara: How..? 

Hiroki landed and walked over to the other wall. She gently placed Yaten at the base and turned to face Scara with a cold stare. 

Hiroki: Your gonna regret doing that. 

Scara: Oh? And what're ya gonna do about it? 

Hiroki: This! Kallan Star Power Make Up! 

Swirling light's surrounded Hiroki engulfing her. She was just an outline with multi-colored lights flashing all around her. Silver ribbons flashed around from her neck to just under her chest to form a silver tank top. Silver ribbons flashed around from her waist to high on her leg to form Silver shorts. Dark Silver ribbons flashed   
around her feet and wrapped upward almost to the shorts forming tall, dark silver boots. Dark Silver ribbons flashed around her arms to a little past her elbow to   
form dark silver gloves. A bright gold star apeared on her forehead and thin gold band grew out of it to make it like a tiara. 

Kallan: I am Sailor Kallan Star. The Sailor Starlet of Metal. The Metal Starlet Child. I am a new star shining against evil everywhere! 

Yaten's eyes opened but he couldn't see very well. He had heard Kallan's speach and could only wonder what the new Sailor's mission was.....and....where was Hiroki. Then his eyes closed once more and he slipped into unconciousness. 

Outside of the room Chibi-Usa was trying to comfprt a emotionaly insecure Usagi. Ami was interogating Taiki. And Minako was interogating Kakyuu. Cilana's head came up sharply. 

Mamoru: What is it? 

Cilana: It's Hiroki. She's transformed! 

All: WHAT?! 

Mamoru: If something was wrong we'd hear it right? 

Taiki (Shook his head): No. The Palace is sound proof. The only reason we heard Hiroki call out to us before is that the door was open. 

[CM Break] 

Kallan was facing off against Scara. 

Kallan: What have you done with Seiya-san?! 

Scara: I don't know why I should bother telling you because you won't survive this meeting. 

Kallan: Don't underestimate me. 

Scara: You intrigue me.......fine....I'll tell you. 

Kallan secretly reached behind her back and turned on her Starlet Comunicator. 

Diana: Guys! I'm getting a digital transmission from Kallan! 

All: What?! 

Diana: It says....._Don't talk to me just listen. I got Scara to tell me what she did with Seiya so don't comunicate with me when I turn the Audio on....which is......NOW!_

Scara: Well I had almost had left this puny planet with Seiya but then I sensed you and the other Star Children. I left the boy with my minnions at the edge of the courtyard and came back here. 

Usagi had heard enough. She grabbed her locket. 

Cilana: No Usagi! 

Usagi (Ignoring Cilana): Moon Eternal Power Make Up! 

(In the Room) 

Scara (Cheerfully): Well I've told you.....time to die! 

She rasied her hand, Kallan got ready to fight but Sailor Moon burst in the door and elbowed Scara to the ground. Then she bent down and grabbed the front of Scara's shirt and lifted her so that they were face to face. (Go Usagi!!!) She shook the stilled dazed Scara until she came to then shook her again yelling at her. 

Moon (Still Shaking Scara): How could you do that?! Seiya is dying! Because of you! Then you come and take him out into the cold! The cold will kill him if he's out there too long! 

Scara wrenched out of Sailor Moon's grip and backed up away from her catching her breath and ended up bumping into Kallan. She backed up from her towards the door and ran into Uranus. She looked around. There were eight Senshi and Princess Kakyuu around her in a circle. Mercury and Mars were guarding the door. Juptiter and Venus were guarding the hole Scara made where she burst throught the wall. Chibi Moon, Chibi Chibi Moon, and Helios were guarding the window. Uranus and Neptune to her right, the Starlets except Kallan on her left, and Sailor Moon in front of her. Taiki and Kallan were cradling the wounded Yaten. 

Scara: You'll never beat the minnions that I left with him! 

Then she twirled around and dissapeared into a flash of Black Light. Sailor Moon didn't care though. As soon as everyone had de-transformed she imediatley pushed past Makoto and Minako and jumped onto the roof through the wall. 

Chibi-Usa: Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The scouts jumped after her but Sailor Moon was already at the ground. She ran to the edge of the courtyard, skidded to a stop, and gasped. Seiya was propped up against a rock. His left hand on his barely moving chest. His other limp on the ground at his side. His bangs were plastered to his face which was drenched with sweat. His long raven black pony-tail was very messy and tangled. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in pain.   
  
There were monsters not unlike the monsters they had already faced. 

Moon: Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss!!! 

The monsters were destroyed. Sailor Moon ran over to Seiya and held him in her arms. 

Moon: Seiya! Please....PLEASE wake up! Seiya come on please! 

He opened his eyes part way. 

Seiya: Od...an...go....? 

She started to cry with releif and huged him close.   
  
By that time the other scouts had arrived. 

Seiya looked and saw some new faces and then his eyes stopped on Mamoru. Mamoru noticed and pointed at Sailor Moon and shook his head then pointed at a girl Seiya had never seen before and nodded. Seiya got angry and tried to rise but Sailor Moon gently pushed him back and smiled. 

Moon: Mamoru and I broke up because I realized I love you and he loves someone else but I don't care because I love you! 

Seiya: Odango.... 

Moon: Seiya don't die.......you just can't! 

Seiya: Odango.....I.........uh........uhhh......... 

Then his eyes closed and his head fell. 

Moon: Seiya? Seiya! Seiya!!!!!!!!!! No........NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Seiya was dead. His body limp and lifeless. A single tear ran down his cheek. Usagi cried and sobbed over his limp form and she held it close to her. The inners started to cry. Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi were crying. Even Michiru. Haruka was too!!! The Starlets cried and they hadn't even known him. Yaten was concious by now and had seen the whole thing. 

Yaten: No........Seiya! 

He tried to run to his brother but Taiki grabbed him back. Yaten struggled but Taiki's grip held firm. Taiki was crying too but he wouldn't let his youngest sibling go. Yaten eventually gave up and then just burst into tears. He clung to his oldest brother crying hystericly. 

Moon: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Then a light appeared over her head and the Starlets gasped.   
  
Sailor Moon's compassion crystal appeared and glowed.   
  
Then a crystal appeared over Seiya's dead body.   
  
They joined together and formed a bright red light. It shown down on Seiya's dead body which started to float until he was in and upright position.   
  
Then he flashed into Sailor Star Fighter only there was a slight difference...he was still a boy! A light appeared where the star on his uniform was and shimmered into a star with moons all around it. Sailor Starlight Fighter!   
  
Then his eyes snapped open. He was alive!   
  
Just then Scara appeared. No one noticed though. Fighter gently floated to the ground.   
  
  
Fighter had an exausted look on his face so he de-transformed back to Seiya. Sailor Moon gave a happy cry and ran to him at full speed. She huged him and he hugged her back. A long happy hug. Yaten wiped his eyes and hugged his oldest brother while watching the couple. Everyone smiled as the couple hugged a hug they had been holding in for what seemed forever. Above them Scara watched and bit her lip. 

Scara (Thinking): _How dare she hug him! He is mine! We were destiend for each other! That Moon brat won't see another day!_

She flew down at the un-suspecting couple. She raised her hand and aimed it straight between them and fired. The beam came so fast that no one even noticed until it was too late. 

Yaten: Seiya! Watch out!!!! 

But it was too late. The explosion sent them both flying back to the ground.   


Yaten: That did it! I may not be able to transform but I'm still gonna fight! 

Hiroki ran over and grabbed his arm. 

Hiroki: No! You can't! You're not strong enough yet! You were hurt really bad! 

Yaten tried pulled his arm out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. As they struggled their compasion crystals came out and flashed. A star appeared in front of Yaten and glowed. The light flashed and engulfed him. When it cleared a MALE Sailor Star Healer stood in his place! Sailor Starlight Healer!   
  


Hiroki gasped as he, now free from her grip, ran to help his brother. Taiki pulled out his transformation star but a beam of bright blue light blasted it out of his hand slicing his wrist as it went and knocked the star to the ground where it shattered. Taiki grabbed his wrist in pain. Ami ran over to him. He was now glaring at Scara. 

Healer helped Seiya up who helped Sailor Moon up. 

Seiya: That does it! 

Then everything stopped. A voice rang inside his head. A soft beautiful female voice. 

Voice: Say....Fighter Starlight Power Make Up! 

Seiya: Fighter Starlight Power Make Up! 

Seiya became Sailor Starlight Fighter and looked up at Scara. 

Fighter: Who are you?! 

Scara: I'm hurt you don't remember me! Does this sound familiar? Oh what will I do without my body gaurd? 

Fighter: No way.............Ilese.................! 

Ilese: Yes Ilese. 

Moon: PRINCESS Ilese?!?!?!?!?! 

Fighter (Turning to her): How did you know?! 

Moon: A dream.... 

Fighter had many ???'s around his head but turned back to Ilese. Sailor Moon behind him. 

Ilese: ENOUGH! (To Moon) You're history! 

She raised her hand and aimed it straight at Sailor Moon's heart and fired. 

Fighter: No! 

He jumped in front of Sailor Moon. 

Scara: No! Stop! Stop! Stop! 

But the beam continued to head for Fighter. 

Healer: No! 

Then time seemed to stop. A familiar voice rang in Healer's head. A soft beautiful voice. 

Voice: Shout.....Starlight Lightning Inferno! 

Healer: Starlight Lightning Inferno! 

The lightning held the attack but it kept coming, slower though. 

Meanwhile Taiki was strugling with Ami. 

Taiki: Let me go! I gotta help them! Let me go! 

Ami: No! You'll get hurt! 

As they continued to strugle their compassion crystals came out and fused to become one. The light envoloped Taiki and when it cleared a MALE Sailor Star Maker appeared. Sailor Starlight Maker   
  


As Maker reached his younger brothers, a familiar, beautiful voice rang through his mind. 

Voice: Shout......Starlight Gentle Beam! 

Maker: Starlight Gentle Beam! 

The attack came and helped Healer's but it still wasn't enough. 

Then the same beautiful voice called out to Fighter in his mind. 

Voice: Shout.....Starlight Moon Lazer! 

Fighter: Starlight Moon Lazer! 

The three attacks blasted the beam and it dissapeared. 

[End Episode] 

**Who is the owner of the voice that was familiar to Yaten and Taiki but wasn't familiar to Seiya? MALE starlights?! Scara is Ilsese?! What the heck is going on?!**


	4. The Return of the Starlights: Scara is P...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 204**

**The Return of the Starlights: Scara is Princess Ilese!**

Ilese: That's impossible! 

Fighter: Nothing is impossible when you're with your friends! 

Ilese: I don't need friends! If you want something done you can't rely on anyone but yourself! 

Moon: That's not true! Everyone needs friends! 

Ilese: Who asked you?! 

She shot an attack at Sailor Moon. 

Fighter: I don't think so! Starlight Moon Laser! 

The laser deflected the attack. 

Fighter: Why are you doing this?! 

Ilese: What does it matter to you Simba?! 

Fighter looked ticked off. 

Fighter: I didn't like that name then and I don't like it now! Don't call me Simba! 

Moon & Healer: *snicker* SIMBA?! 

Then they started to laugh hysterically. Fighter looked even more ticked off then got a mischievous look in his eye. 

Fighter: Oh Healer? Should I tell everyone about YOUR nickname? 

Healer stopped laughing immediately. 

Healer: No! You wouldn't! 

Fighter: Are you sure............Squeaky?! 

Healer: That did it! 

They started fighting which made everyone sweat-drop. Ilese however took the opportunity to aim a blast at Sailor Moon. 

Cilana: Sailor Moon! 

Just as it was about to hit a flash of bright golden light enveloped them all. 

[CM Break] 

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around. She in her room. It was morning. 

Usagi: It was.....just a dream....? 

She bit her lip. 

Usagi: Seiya..... 

There wouldn't be anyone home. Her parents were on vacation and her brother was staying at a friend's house. Then she heard some voices from down stairs. As she walked down the steps the voices grew louder. 

Yaten: Your gonna burn it Seiya! 

Seiya: Oh Shut up! Do YOU want to do this? 

Yaten: I just thought I'd let you know that the pan is too hot. 

Seiya: Since when did you become a cooking expert?! 

Yaten: I grew up cooking. 

Seiya: Taiki! Make him leave me alone! 

Taiki: Leave him alone Yaten. He can burn breakfast by himself. 

When Usagi reached the bottom of the steps she looked in the kitchen. Seiya was glaring at Taiki. Then he put some bacon in a frying pan and the edges immediately turned black. 

Yaten: I told you! 

Seiya started to reply but then he noticed Usagi. 

Seiya: Are you ok? 

Usagi said nothing. She just stared at him for a minute then ran over to him and jumped into his arms. 

Usagi: It wasn't a dream! I'm so happy! 

Seiya: No....It wasn't a dream....WHOA! 

Seiya, thrown off balance by the sudden weight, had to jump out of the way of the frying pan which was sizzling dangerously, and ended up falling down with Usagi still on him, all the way into the living room. Taiki and Yaten stuck their heads into the living room. Yaten immediately started snickering. The other scouts had all been in the living room. The ones on the couch were looking over the back of it. Usagi was still hugging Seiya very hard and Seiya was flat on his back with the spatula still in his hand. As a matter of fact all they could see of Seiya was his arm and hand. Then there was an explosion from the kitchen sending Taiki and Yaten flying. Taiki landed face down on the carpet. While was Yaten still flying. Hiroki watched as he soared over everyone's head. 

Hiroki: I didn't know he could fly......Ahhhhhhhh! 

Yaten flew into her sending them both crashing into the wall. Everyone started laughing. Yaten was on his back, feet up in the air against the wall, while Hiroki was sprawled under him. 

Usagi got off of Seiya (He started to gasp for breath) and looked around at everyone. 

Usagi: What happened? How did we all get back home? 

Mamoru: Cilana teleported us here. 

Usagi: Huh? How............? 

Cilana: It's a special power...only to be used in emergiencies...I wasn't supposed to use it until we found our prince....or our enemies would know our exact location....now they do...and now.....because of me....we....we...we....might never find our ruler! 

She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Mamoru held her close and she sobbed into his shoulder. 

No one knew what to say until they heard a muffled voice. 

Hiroki *muffled* A little help here! 

[CM Break] 

At Ilese/Scara's castle.....(Ilese will still be called Scara) 

Scara: Why does he care about that little brat so much?! 

She pounded her fist on the arm of her throne. 

Scara: Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'll win him no matter what...I've seen the Starlights with the compassion crystals....he's one of them.......I have to destroy the crystals but without them the holders will die.....ugh! Why?! Why did he have to have one?! Why?! 

Just then the throne room door opened. A woman with long black hair, in a long red dress in the same style as Wicked Lady's entered. 

Scara: Zira....what is it....? 

Zira: I heard that Sir Seiya is a holder of a compassion crystal. 

Scara: I forbid anyone to ever call him that again......from now on we'll use the name he hates.....we'll call him Simba. 

Zira: *Sweat-Drop* Yeah....sure.....*clears throat* Anyway....as I was saying.....there IS a alternative to destroying his compassion crystal. 

Scara: I'm listening... 

Zira: There is a orb known as the "Scar's Entrancement." 

Scara: Go on.... 

Zira: It entrances the victim so that they cannot fight or even think. They simply do what the holder of the orb says. If you entrance...uh....Simba, his Compassion Crystal will be useless. 

Scara: Where can I find it? 

Zira: You've had it all along your majesty. 

Scara: You mean.....the black orb I found before I came here? 

Zira: Exactly. Also if you destroy the compassion crystals their power will be lost. However if you KEEP the crystals, once you have the ones from the Senshi known as the Sailor Starlights, they will turn into a powerful crystal called the Star Crystal, once the Star Crystal appears there is a slight, VERY slight chance that the bearers will re-appear. 

Scara: Hm......then I can use the Scar's Entrancment, correct? 

Zira: Yes, your Majesty. 

Just then a chilling voice echoed through the throne room, it was coming from Scara even though it wasn't her voice. 

Voice: You have buisness to settle with Sailor Moon as well, go after the crystals my old minnion, bring them back here. 

A shadowy figure appeared in the shadows. 

Figure: Yes my queen. 

Back at Usagi's house........ 

Usagi: (To the Lights and Kakyuu) Where are you all going to stay? 

Kakyuu: I'm not sure.... 

Cilana: You can stay at our mansion if you want. Even better how about you all stay over tonight? Like one big Senshi sleep over? 

Usagi: Yeah! Alright! 

Usagi started jumping up and down then stopped as if remembering something. 

Usagi: Aw crap........I forgot about school....I wanted to spend the day with Seiya..... 

Seiya grinned a great big grin. 

Seiya: You still can. We still have school too you know. 

Usagi: You mean....? 

Seiya: Yup! Were going to school tomorrow! 

Yaten: We already called our agent. Boy was he happy to hear our voices....he started to cry! 

Taiki: On the phone! I swear! The tears kept coming out of the receiver! 

Seiya: Anyway. Were giving a "Welcome Back" concert Saturday, with some new girl group called the Hiwashi Starlets.... 

Cilana: Really! Alright! 

Diana: Why are we always the last ones to find out?! 

Neioki: Our agent never tells us anything.....last time we didn't find out about one of our concerts until the night before! 

Hiroki: Actually it was the same day. He called us at about 2:00 in the morning! 

Yaten: Wait a sec.....you mean...... 

Hiroki: That's right! Girls! 

Cilana: For music lovers everywhere! 

Diana: Our gift of song we love to share! 

Neioki: To sing our song anywhere! 

Hiroki: The Hiwashi Starlets are always there! 

Seiya: You're the.... 

Taiki: Hiwashi Starlets?! 

Starlets: Yup! 

Usagi meanwhile was ecstatic about Seiya going to her school still and also the concert. 

Usagi: Yeah! Alright! Alright! Alright! Whoo hoo!!!   


The next day at school.......... 

Teacher: Class, today we are happy to announce the return of the Three Lights! Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou! 

Everyone except the Scouts and the Starlets gasped. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked in and took seats. Seiya behind Usagi, Taiki next to Ami, and Yaten next to Hiroki. Usagi didn't say anything though. 

[Flash Back] 

Seiya: I don't want everyone crowding around you. 

Usagi: I know.... 

Seiya: It's already gotten out that I have a girl friend, and it's on the verge of the press finding out about Taiki having a girl friend too.   


Usagi: Yeah..... 

Seiya: So we can't be too obvious ok? 

Usagi: Ok..... 

[End Flash Back] 

Usagi sighed. She inconspicuously turned around to look at Seiya. She sweat-dropped and turned back around. He was just sitting there, staring at her. 

Usagi (Thinking): HE says to be inconspicuous and he just stares at me all through class!   


Just then Usagi felt herself get poked in the back. She turned around.   


Seiya: You're doing a great job! 

Usagi: Well you aren't! 

Seiya: Huh? 

Usagi: We'll talk after school. 

Seiya was left perplexed. 

After school Usagi went over to Seiya. 

Usagi: Can we PLEASE not keep this a secret?! It's too hard for both of us! Please?   


Seiya: I told you already.... 

Usagi: I don't care! I don't want it to be a secret! 

Seiya: But... 

Usagi: PLEASE!!! 

Seiya: Oh.......alright........but don't go shouting it around! People'll have to find out for themselves. 

Usagi: Agreed. Wanna go out for Ice Cream? 

Seiya: Can't....gotta rehearse.... 

Usagi: Can we come? 

Seiya: Sure! 

Half an hour later Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Helios, Chibi Chibi, and the Inners were watching the Starlights rehearse. Just then the Starlets walked in. 

Cilana: Hey guys. 

Usagi: Hey Cilana. 

Cilana: You watching them rehearse? 

Usagi: Yup. 

Cilana: After their done do you guys want to come over for tea? 

Usagi: Sure! 

Hiroki: Yaten has a good voice. 

Diana: Yeah....it seems that you say anything good possible about Yaten...... 

Hiroki (Blushing): Hey! 

Chibi-Usa: I can't believe I went back and missed these guys! 

Chibi Chibi: Chibi? 

Usagi: She's back-sliding again.....just saying Chibi...... 

Chibi-Usa: Well she does go back to the age of two when we go home.....and I go back to being my old age too..... 

They stopped rehearsing. Seiya walked over to Usagi. 

Seiya: The rehearsal's liable to go late....you guys can go out if you want... 

Usagi: What do you think guys? 

Everyone shook their heads. 

Usagi: It's unanimous. Were staying. 

Seiya kissed her on her forehead. 

Seiya: Thanks Odango. 

They went back to rehearsing. The rehearsal ended at 6:30pm. Usagi called Haruka on the Sailor Pager, asking her to pick them all up. 

Seiya: Sorry it took so long.... 

Usagi: That's ok! 

Chibi-Usa looked at Haruka's car. 

Chibi-Usa: Were sopposed to all fit in that? 

Haruka: That could be a problem..... 

Hiroki: No Problem! How do you think we got here? I got my licence over seas and a car too! So I can drive some of us back! 

Usagi: Well who's going in which? 

Chibi-Usa: How about us and the inners and the Starlights go with the Starlets and Haruka go in her car? 

Haruka sighed. 

Haruka: I didn't even have to come........ 

She shook her head, put the car in gear, looked behind her, and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Chibi-Usa: I get shot-gun! 

Usagi: That's fine with me 'cause I'm sittin' with Seiya! 

Chibi-Usa: Oh! Usagi. I ate one of your cookies today. 

Usagi: Oh? Well...ok... 

Chibi-Usa: In that case, I ate two cookies. 

They all got in the car and drove away down the road. 

[End Episode] 

**Chibi-usa is a cookie thief? Ilese's nickname for Seiya is Simba? Yaten is Sqeaky? Who exactly IS Chibi-usa's father?**


	5. Concert Time: The Return Of Aluminum Sir...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story!****

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 205**

**Concert Time: The Return Of Aluminum Siren!**

Usagi's Voice: It's the day of the Concert! Everything is going great! Except their sold out of tickets......I get one eventually, but it's from Aluminum Siren! She want's to chalange me! Help Seiya! 

[Title Screen] 

Usagi is walking to school, on time for once! (Faints ^_^) She spots Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten a ways ahead. 

Usagi: Hey Seiya! 

She runs to catch up with him when she finally does she jumps infront of them. 

Usagi: Hello?! Did you hear me calling you?! 

Seiya: Oh! Odango! I didn't hear you, sorry. 

Yaten: He's losing his hearing with old age. 

Taiki: Hey! I'm older than him! 

Yaten: You done lost your hearing! You've had to read lips! 

Taiki: Have not! 

Yaten: Have too! 

That exchange goes on for about 10 minutes. 

Usagi: Tomorrow is the concert! I can't wait! 

After School......... 

Usagi walks out the door and sees Minako, Makoto, and Ami whispering. 

Minako: I got my ticket! The last one! 

Ami: Oh dear....Usagi-Chan hasn't gotten one! 

Makoto: Hooo boy..... don't mention it to her ok? 

Usagi: Mention what?! 

Usagi pops up in between them. 

Makoto: Uh..... 

Ami: Uh.... 

Minako: Oh uh.....nothing! Nothing at all! 

Usagi: Were you talking about the concert? 

Minako: How did you know? 

Usagi: The ticket in your hand kinda tipped me off...... 

Usagi: What about the concert?! 

Minako: It's sold out....Usagi-Chan..... 

Usagi: No more tickets.... 

Usagi cries. 

Ami & Mako: Minako-Chan...... 

Minako: Uh.....sorry..... 

A bumed out Usagi walked home from school alone. She opened the door to her house, walked in and sat on the step. Chibi Chibi walked over and held out a letter to her. 

Chibi Chibi: Chibi? 

Usagi sighed. Then noticed the letter. 

Usagi: A letter? For me? (Taking the letter) No return address, that's funny....(Opening letter) What's this? 

She pulled out a ticket to the concert! 

Usagi: Seiya must've sent it! All right I'm going! 

She pulled a letter out of the envelope as well. 

Usagi: *Reading* To Sailor Moon-Sama, *Pauses* what?! *Continues* You owe me a rematch! I chalange you again! What better place than another concert not unlike the one where we last met? I WILL be waiting for you. Sailor Aluminum Siren. 

[CM Break] 

Usagi decided to tell the others. 

Inners: What?! 

Seiya: Siren?! (Glancing at Diana) I mean ALUMINUM Siren?! 

Diana clenched her fists together 

Diana: I want to get my hands on this Senshi who has my name! 

The Starlets Sweat-droped. 

Cilana: Hey uh..... that's Sailor ALUMINUM Siren! Your Sailor Siren STAR! Theres a difference! 

Seiya: We'll stay with you. 

Usagi shook her head. 

Usagi: If you guys are there she might not show herself. I have a new power, I can take her. 

Seiya: A comprimise. If you need help were there ok? We'll hide in the shadows until you need us. 

Usagi: If at all.... 

Seiya: Oooo you! 

Her caught her up in a hug and spun her around hapily. Usagi laughed and they kissed. 

Rei: IF you two don't mind......! 

At the concert....... 

The Starlights had just finished singing "Search For Your Love" and a bunch of others. It was the Starlet's turn. The curtain rose again to reveal Cilana at the piano, Neioki with a tamborine, Diana at the drums, and Hiroki with the electric guitar. There were microphones hanging from the ceiling over each girl. 

Hiroki: Were glad to be here! Especially with Legends such as the Three Lights! Well enough small talk! Here's our song for you! We call it, "Four New Stars"! 

Hiroki: A one, a two, a one, two, three, four! 

_Life can fade away,_   
_We take it for granted,_   
_But when it's gone we know,_   
_What we lost was so special._

_We're Four new stars!_   
_Singing our song out everywh...*click*_

Then the lights went out. A new voice rang through the hall, Sailor Aluminum Siren's. 

Aluminum Siren: Sailor Moon. I'm here. 

The Starlets jumped off the stage as a spotlight turned on in the center of the stage. (Aluminum Siren will be called ASiren) ASiren was standing in the spotlight. All the people rushed out of the hall screaming. All except the scouts. They hid in the shadows while Usagi bravely steped onto the stage. 

Usagi: Moon Eternal Power, Make Up! 

ASiren: You have something I want Sailor Moon. 

Moon: Starlet Moon Crystal Healing Kiss! 

The light just simply passed through ASiren. 

Moon: How... can that be?! 

ASiren: I've gotten stronger as well. 

Then a blast of dark energy came at Sailor Moon. 

Siren: Song of the Sirens! 

The yellow and purple blast dissapeared as it hit the dark one, however, the dark bolt dissapeared too. 

The other Senshi jumped onto the stage. 

ASiren: Ah I see new players in the game. 

Siren: I am Sailor Siren Star and I won't have people using my name! 

The other Senshi sweat-dropped at that. 

ASiren: I have enough power to defeat you all! 

With that she aimed blasts at all the senshi. They doged the blasts easily. ASiren smirked and aimed blasts, this time there were more than were before. The scouts barely missed them. ASiren kept blasting at them. An attack finally caught Fighter's leg. He fell to the ground and jumped up just in time to evade another blast. Then with a large blast she got all three of the Starlights. 

Kakyuu: That is ENOUGH! 

She jumped infront of her warriors and put up a force field. ASiren however broke the force feild and aimed a blast at the Starlight's princess. 

Starlights: NO!!! 

ASiren: Ah. This shall be good. The fall of the Kinomku Princess! 

Then a voice with an english accent rang out. 

Voice: Not very bloody likely! 

A boy about 19 or so appeared. He was leaning against the side of the stage, arms crossed. He was in an outfit not unlike Prince Endymion. He had green eyes and short Lavender hair. He was fingering a white rose. His eyes narrowed staring at the rose. He turned then and faced ASiren. The Starlets stared at him, wide eyed. 

Boy: I am Prince Eric, ruler of the planet of the Stars. 

With that he threw the rose. As it flew it turned into tiny, white, stars. The stars spun around ASiren then converged on her, blasting her back into the wall. Wincing she strugled up. 

ASiren: I'll be back! 

She vanished. The Starlets didn't seem to notice. They ran over to the man and started bowing, kneeling, and crying at the same time. 

Eric: Please! Girls! Don't do that! 

They stopped. 

Eric: I'm glad to be back as right, but not glad for the bowing. I always done 'ated that..... 

They ran up and hugged him hard. 

Eric: Ok....yeah....um.....can I BREATHE please?! 

The others had de-transformed. Usagi was helping up Seiya, Ami Taiki, and Kakyuu Yaten. 

Mamoru: Uh.....what's going on...? And uh....WHO is that guy? 

The Starlets de-transformed and smiled as they turned to the other Senshi. 

Cilana: This is our prince! Prince Eric! 

Kakyuu: Oh my..... 

She was staring at the young man, eyes fixed upon him. He was returning that look. Un noticingly Kakyuu accedentaly let go of Yaten, causing him to fall. 

Yaten: Ow......! 

[End Episode] 

**Pooooorrrrrrr Yaten....... I thought I'd just let u guys know that the next 3-4 episodes are TOTAL and COMPLETE tear jerkers.....because......*crys even more***


	6. A Brother's Love: A Star Destroyed

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 206**

**A Brother's Love: A Star Destroyed**

Usagi's Voice: Kakyuu seems TOTALY head over heels for Eric....and it seems he likes her too. Oh and um......yeah! I'm going to visit my parents for three days. I wasn't so sure if I should go, with the new enemy and all, but everyone convinced me. 

[OP Screen] 

ASiren was sitting on a chair, nursing her hand. 

ASiren: Ow......that guy really took a big chunk outta my hand..... 

Zira walked in. 

Zira: Aw........baby got an owwie? 

ASiren: Oh shut up Zira. 

Zira: I don't even know why she picked YOU again. You failed last time. 

ASiren: I'm after something different this time. 

Zira: Oh by the way... 

She pulled out a purple orb and tossed it to her. 

Zira: Scara says that that'll reveal the crystal easier. 

ASiren: Then I'll just pick a target right now. 

Zira: What picking?! Your after the Starlights! We KNOW who the Starlights are! 

ASiren: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know..... 

She walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She raised the orb infront of it and spoke. 

ASiren: Show me one of the Sailor Starlights. 

The mirror grew foggy then cleared to show a boy with silver hair and green eyes. ASiren smiled. 

ASiren: Yaten Kou beware....... 

[CM Break] 

Yaten was facing a major chalange. The hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life........ask Hiroki out. To this day, he still claims that asking Hiroki out, was harder then facing Galaxia. Gulping, he walked over to the blue-haired girl. 

Yaten: Uh Hiroki...? 

Hiroki: Yes? 

Yaten: Uh.....I.....uh.....that is......I uh.....wo..wou...would you..........g..g...go...ou....out with me tomorrow tonight? 

He blurted the rest out. Hiroki stared at him. His heart sank. 

Hiroki: Sure! I'd love to! 

Yaten: Really?! 

Hiroki: Sure! 

Yaten: G...great! 

Hiroki: Tomorrow at 7:00pm? 

Yaten nodded. 

Yaten: I'll pick you up! 

Yaten walked away happily humming to himself. He got back to the apartment that he, his brothers, and Kakyuu were staying in and he opened the door still humming and smiling. He walked past Seiya and Taiki, it was early yet and the Princess was still asleep. Taiki was ironing and stared at his unusually happy brother in amazment. He droped the iron on his foot, which he didn't even notice he was so surprised. Seiya was trying to take breakfast to Kakyuu while keeping his slice of toast from falling. He stuck the toast in his mouth and that seemed to work, but as Yaten walked by he was so surprised that the the toast fell from his mouth and he almost droped the tray. After the two brothers had recovered from their shock Seiya spoke up. 

Seiya: What are YOU so happy about? 

Yaten walked into his room then stuck his head back out, grined, and winked. 

Yaten: I got a date with Hiroki tomorrow! 

With that he shut his door, leaving his two shocked brothers gaping. 

****** 

Starlets except Hiroki: YATEN?!!!!! 

Hiroki had just told them about her date tomorrow. 

Diana: He actually asked you out?! 

Hiroki: Yup! 

Neioki: Ok Diana, that's $50 bucks! 

She held out her hand expectantly. Diana grumbled a bit, reached into her pocket for her wallet and counted out some bills. She handed them to Neioki who started silently counting them. Cilana raised an eyebrow. 

Cilana: What's this? 

Neioki spoke as she kept counting. 

Neioki: Diana and I had a bet. If Yaten asked Hiroki out, I won. If Hiroki asked Yaten out, Diana would've won. If neither of them asked each other out, we got to keep our money. 

She finished counting. 

Neioki: All there. 

She patted her sister on the shoulder. 

Neioki: Pleasure doing buisness with you! 

With that she walked out of the room, placing the money in her wallet, humming softly. Diana continued to grumble and walked out. Hiroki and Cilana caught words and phrases like, "brat", "smart alic", "next time", and "runt". 

******** 

Yaten was taking a walk alone. He was thinking about Hiroki, how she looked, how she acted, her voice, her smile. He smiled to himself and realized he was really lucky. He had two great brothers, a loving princess, more friends than he'd ever dreamed, and now a chance at a wonderful girl. He walked with his hands in his pockets. He was heading nowhere in particular. He just wanted to be alone for a while. He eventually found himself near an old, abandoned parking garage. No one was around. He jumped over the fence and landed smoothly on the other side, his hands still in his pockets. He walked into the parking garage and sat on the concret curb near the path to the basment level. Just as he was getting into his thoughts a shadow loomed over him. He looked up. There was a girl with long pale blue hair standing over him. 

Girl: Are you Yaten Kou? 

Yaten: Yes..... 

Girl: Good. 

The girl turned into ASiren. Yaten stood up quickly, surprised. 

ASiren: I've come for your crystal, Starlight. 

She blasted Yaten. He tumbled down to the basment level of the garage. She came right after him and aimed blasts at him. He dodged every one, but there we some near misses. ASiren got acurate while Yaten got tired. She blasted Yaten several more times, direct on target. She blasted him again sending him into a wall. He strugled up using the wall as support. 

******** 

Seiya was walking down a street past an old abandoned Parking Garage when he sensed major negative energy in it. His head came up sharply and he jumped the fence. There was another energy in that garage........ Yaten's. 

******** 

[CM Break] 

ASiren blasted Yaten to the ground. He jumped up and over another blast which since it missed him, it hit one of the smaller, un-important rafters on the ceiling. The rafter fell towards Yaten. He tried to get out of it's way but it trapped his leg. He strugled to free himself from it but it was too heavy. He looked up. His green eyes widened as he saw ASiren standing over him with the purple orb. 

Fighter: Starlight Moon Laser! 

The laser came at ASiren who jumped out of the way just in time. Fighter was standing at the entrance to the basment floor. 

Yaten: Sailor Starlight Fighter! 

Fighter jumped over and with the both of them the got the rafter off. Fighter helped Yaten stand, but when Yaten tried to stand on his own he colapsed. Fighter picked him up and jumped out of the way of another of ASiren's blasts. He set Yaten gently to the ground by a wall, he was hurt really bad. All those blasts... Fighter then turned on ASiren. 

Fighter: How dare you hurt him! You will pay for that! 

ASiren: You couldn't defeat me with all of you, what makes you think just one of you can stand a chance? 

Fighter: I will protect my brother. 

Yaten (Whispering): Fighter...... 

Fighter and ASiren started exchanging blasts. 

******** 

Hiroki's head snapped up. 

Cilana: What's wrong? 

Hiroki: I...I'm not sure.....I..... 

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes snaped open then, wide with fear. 

Hiroki: Yaten's in danger! 

Cilana: Where is he?! 

Hiroki: I don't know! I just know that he's in danger! 

Cilana: Well let's call Taiki and the others. 

******** 

With a cry Fighter was slammed into the concrete wall. 

Yaten: Fighter...... 

He tried to rise but he colapsed again. 

ASiren: Why don't you just surrender him? 

Fighter: Over my dead body! 

ASiren got mad. 

ASiren: That can be aranged! 

With that she spun around very quickly. Spining and spining. Multiple images of her circled the injured Fighter. 

Yaten: Fighter....no...... 

He tried to rise yet again but he couldn't. He colapsed again. 

Fighter: _Which one is the real one....?_

All the ASirens sent blasts at him. He jumped up and the blasts missed. When he landed he tripped and fell, but as he did he blasted a group of the clones. Then he blasted the rest. He looked around, the original was nowhere to be found. Then he heard a cry of pain and spun around. The real ASiren was standing over Yaten. Fighter scrambled up and started to run toward his brother. 

Fighter: Yaten! 

Fighter tripped but kept running as ASiren raised the purple orb towards Yaten's chest. Yaten's green eyes widened as the orb moved into his vision. Fighter continued to scramble towards his younger brother. ASiren aimed the orb at Yaten's heart. Yaten backed up only to find the wall, there was nowhere to go. His thoughts drifted to Hiroki. Yaten closed his eyes preparing for the blast. 

Yaten: I'm sorry Hiroki...... 

Fighter: YATEN!!!!! 

ASiren: Say goodbye Starlight. 

The orb's blast fired and the whole parking garage was filled with the light. 

********* 

The scouts were trying to home in on Yaten's location. 

Mercury: I got it! 

Kallan and Maker: Where?! 

Mercury: The old abandoned Parking Garage. 

Mars: Oh great! That's on the other side of town. 

Kallan knew the Garage. She started to run. 

Jupiter: Kallan! Wait! 

Venus: It could be dangerous! 

Maker: Wait for me! 

They all ran after Kallan. 

Kakyuu: Healer, please be alright. 

Eric: I'm sure 'e's fine. 

Mercury: Where is Seiya? 

Maker: He went on a walk a while ago. I don't know where he went. 

******** 

Yaten gasped. With a sigh Fighter slumped into Yaten's arms. A compassion crystal hovering over his body. 

Yaten: Fighter! Fighter! Wake up! Fighter! 

ASiren: Oh well, a Starlight's Compassion Crystal is a Starlight's Compassion Crystal. 

Before Yaten could stop her she grabbed the crystal and dissapeared. However it seemed that she had dropped something. 

Yaten: No....... 

Seiya: Yaten...... 

Hearing his name, Yaten looked down to see Seiya weakly looking at him. 

Seiya: It's up to you now......you have to protect everyone and the crystals.........and........tell Odango........that I love her......... 

He started to fade. 

Yaten: Seiya! 

He took his brother's hand 

Seiya's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. His head lightly resting on his younger brother's chest, eyes still closed, he managed in a barely audible whisper... 

Seiya: A gentle feeling....it's warm.....Yaten......it's warm.................... 

Then Seiya's whole body went limp. The hand in Yaten's slipped and fell. As it did he faded even more. 

Yaten: Seiya!.....Seiya!......Seiya! 

Then Seiya faded completely in a shower of multi-colored lights. All that was left was the red rose from his jacket. Tears filled Yaten's eyes. He knelt to the ground, huging himself softly crying. A noise made him bring up his tear-streaked face. The thing ASiren had dropped had turned into a Youma. 

******** 

Kakyuu felt a pain in her heart and fell to the ground. 

Eric: Kakyuu! 

Everyone stopped. Maker ran back to his Princess. 

Maker: Princess! What's wrong?! 

Kakyuu was crying. Tuxedo Kamen and the others ran back as well. 

Kakyuu: Fighter........I can't feel Fighter's presense anymore! 

Maker: No.........it can't be..... 

Kamen: You mean........ 

Kakyuu: Fighter......is.....dead...... 

Everyone gasped. Chibi Moon paled visibly then de-transfromed to Chibi-Usa. 

Saturn: Chibi Moon?! What's wrong? 

Chibi-Usa: I don't know....I just feel weak all of a sudden.... 

Kamen: I'll take Chibi-Usa back to Usagi's, the rest of you go after Yaten. 

Chibi-Usa: I'm fine! I wanna help Yaten-chan too! 

He sighed. 

Kamen: Fine..... Usagi is going to need all our support when she gets back...... 

********* 

Yaten was still hurt, and his greif did nothing to help his condition. The Youma closed in. Yaten backed up and summoned all of his strength to rise. The youma continued toward him, crushing the rose as she stepped on it. Yaten saw and gritted his teeth. He held up his new transformation pin and shouted. 

Yaten: Healer Starlight Power, Make Up! 

Yaten transformed into Sailor Starlight Healer. The youma sneered and blasted the injured senshi. Healer crashed to the ground with blood on his head. He stood up, ignoring the pain coming from the deep wound in his head. 

Healer: Starlight......Lightning.......INFERNO!!!!!! 

The monster screamed once as the lightning and fire enveloped her, then she disentegrated. Healer sighed with releif. Then he wavered and fell. He leaned up against a wall.   
  
Then he shimmered and de-transformed back into Yaten. His eyes opened halfway. 

Yaten: _Seiya_....._Taiki_..........._Princess_..................._Hiroki_............................ 

Then with a soft sigh his eyes slowly closed...as a single, silver tear ran down his cheek...... 

******** 

Kakyuu started to run faster. 

Kakyuu: Healer! 

Kallan: What?! 

Kakyuu: His presence is fading! 

Kallan: Yaten!!! 

Mars: Were almost there! 

Kallan: _Hang on Yaten! Just hang on!_

******** 

The group reached the garage. They de-transfromed, not sensing any negative energy. Hiroki vaulted the fence in one smooth motion and landed on the other side. She closed her eyes and could feel a very, dangerously, weak life force coming from the basment floor. She ran down the ramp to the basement floor. The sight she saw made her gasp a gasp that echoed through the whole garage. Yaten was lying on the ground in the middle of the floor, head resting on the cold asphalt, one arm "above" his head, the other stretched out and bent at the elbow with the hand just infront of his face. She ran to him. Closer now, she saw signs of a fight. There were scortch marks and cracks along the walls. Yaten's silver bangs were across his face, the long ponytail undone, his silver hair spread across his back. A large gash in his head was bleeding freely. His eyes were closed. There wasn't a single sign of life anywhere. Hiroki's eyes filled with tears. She knelt down and brushed his hair away from his face. She gently shook him. 

Hiroki: Yaten! Yaten Wake up! Yaten! Please! Please Yaten! Wake up! 

Yaten's from remained still and silent. By that time the others had gotten there. Taiki and Kakyuu ran over with the others close behind. 

Taiki: Yaten?! Yaten! 

Kakyuu: Healer! 

Ami ran up to examine Yaten. The others stood by and silently watched. Haruka leaned in to Michiru. 

Haruka: They've already lost Seiya. Theres no telling their reaction if Yaten dies too....... 

Michiru nodded gravely and walked over to Ami. 

Michiru: So what's the prognosis docter? 

Ami: He's been gravely injured......we need to get him to a hospital, and quickly. Or else...... (She glanced over at the still form that was Yaten) ....he will never make it.... 

Mamoru picked up Yaten while Eric went to comfort Kakyuu. Taiki was over to the side of where Yaten had been. He was holding something in his hands, silent tears were running down his cheeks. Ami walked over to him and saw what he was holding, a single, crushed, red rose. She put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her sadly. 

Taiki: It was Seiya's..... 

Ami: Taiki.....we need to get Yaten to a hospital now..... 

Taiki: I know....... 

He placed the rose where it had lain, sighed, and stood up. He had lost a brother, he was not going to loose his only remaining one. He walked over and took Yaten from Mamoru. Taiki walked out of the building cradling his brother's form gently. Rei brought up the rear. As she reached the entrance she glanced back at the rose. An image of Usagi flashed before her. Rei could only imagine the anguish that Seiya's death would cause her friend...and with that she sighed and walked up the ramp after the procession that was tring to save the life of one of the two remaining Starlights. 

[End Episode] 

**Ending on that happy note....... Will Siren come for Yaten's crystal again? Will Yaten even survive? Find out in the next tearjerking episode of Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis!**


	7. A Second Star Shattered: True Love Is Sh...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 207**

**A Second Star Shattered: True Love Is Shown**

Hiroki opened the door to Yaten's hospital room. She had wanted to stay the night but the hospital would only let imeditate family do that. Taiki was sitting next to the bed where Yaten was sleeping, he was hovering anxiously over him. 

Hiroki: Has he gotten any better? 

Taiki glanced over at her. She was holding flowers in one hand and a card in the other. 

Taiki: He's stable, but he's still very weak. 

Hiroki looked over at Yaten. Taiki was right. He was very pale, like cracked ice. His breathing was very shallow and quick. He had a bandage around his head. It hurt her to see him like this 

Taiki: Ami had an idea. She said we can try replacing some of the energy he's lost by transfering some of our own. I've been doing it all night but...it doesn't seem to be doing much.... 

Hiroki: ALL NIGHT! It's a wonder you have any energy left! 

Hiroki set the flowers and card on the table. She looked at Taiki. He looked exausted. She put a hand on his shoulder. 

Hiroki: Why don't you take a break? I'll take over. 

Taiki: But.... 

Hiroki: No buts young man! You lie down on that couch and rest! 

Taiki: Yes mother.... 

Hiroki: Oh shut up.... 

She sat in the chair as Taiki vacated it to go over to the couch. She reached out and took a hold of Yaten's hand, it was ice cold! Hiroki smiled at him sadly. She gently brushed the hair away from his face. 

Hiroki: _Oh Yaten_....._why are you this way? Come back to me Yaten_....._come back to me_..... 

She poured her energy into him. The energy from her sadness, from her love, from her sorrow, her regular energy..... She sat there pouring her energy non stop. She thought she had nothing left to give when Yaten's eyes fluttered open. 

Yaten: Where am I? 

Hiroki & Taiki: Yaten! 

Hiroki: I'm so glad your ok! 

Taiki smiled. 

Taiki: Welcome back. 

Yaten: What? A hospital? Then it wasn't a nightmare....that means..... 

He looked up at his oldest brother with fearfull eyes. Taiki tried to avoid the green-eyed boy's gaze. 

Yaten: No....no....not Seiya no....... 

Taiki closed his eyes and hung his head. Tears streamed from Yaten's eyes. 

Yaten: No........ 

Hiroki held him close while he cried softly in her embrace. 

******** 

ASiren stood before Scara. 

ASiren: My queen, I have brought you the Compassion Crystal of Sailor Starlight Fighter. 

She held out Seiya's crystal. 

Scara who had been smiling until then grew angry. ASiren looked taken aback. 

Scara: I wanted to get his myself! Can't you do anything right?! 

With that she raised her hand ominously. 

ASiren: No! No! Your majesty no! 

Scara clenched her fist. A blue crystal formed around ASiren. Then with a wave of her hand the crystal with ASiren in it was thrown into space to float forever. 

Scara: Menuin, Lark, report yourselves here now! 

A man with green hair and black eyes apeared along with a woman with long, golden hair and lavendar eyes. 

Scara: I want those crystals! Bring them to me! 

They bowed. 

Menuin & Lark: Yes your majesty. 

******** 

[CM Break] 

Yaten sat in his hospital bed looking at a picture of him, Taiki and Seiya. Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered his brother's last moments. 

[Flash Back] 

Seiya: It's up to you now......you have to protect everyone and the crystals.........and........tell Odango I love her...... 

He started to fade. 

Yaten: Seiya! 

He took his brother's hand 

Seiya's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. His head lightly resting on his younger brother's chest, eyes still closed, he managed in a barely audible whisper... 

Seiya: A gentle feeling....it's warm.....Yaten......it's warm.................... 

Then Seiya's whole body went limp. The hand in Yaten's slipped and fell. As it did he faded even more. 

Yaten: Seiya!.....Seiya!......Seiya! 

Then Seiya faded completely in a shower of multi-colored lights. All that was left was the red rose from his jacket 

[End Flash Back] 

Yaten hugged the picture to himself crying softly. Taiki was calling the others outside of the room to tell them that Yaten was fine and Hiroki had gone to get him something to drink. Yaten sighed and put the picture in his pocket and lay down. Hiroki walked in the room carrying two glasses of orange juice. 

Hiroki: Hey...feeling any better? 

Yaten: Yeah.....as much as can be expected anyway...... 

Hiroki sighed and gave him one of the glasses of orange juice. He took it and looked away. 

Yaten: Do you think........he's gone forever? 

Hiroki: I don't know..... 

She sat down. 

Hiroki: If we could get the crystal back......maybe......but I truly don't know if we can bring him back..... If there is a way.....I'm sure Ami and Taiki can figure it out. 

Yaten: Yeah...... 

Yaten took a sip of his orange juice and looked down sadly. 

Yaten: Why.....why did he do that? Why did he jump infront of me like that......? 

Hiroki: He loved you. You're his brother. He did it to save you. 

Yaten remained silent. He set his glass down on the table beside him. 

Hiroki: You should get some rest. 

Yaten: Yeah......ok...... 

Yaten closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. 

********* 

Lark and Menuin were looking at the mirror that ASiren had used. 

Lark: ASiren went after Healer and got Fighter........ so should we go after Healer again? 

Menuin: Yes. We need the Starlights' crystals. 

Lark: Watch out Yaten Kou.... 

Menuin: .....Were coming for you. 

********* 

When Yaten awoke it was dark outside. No one was in sight. Just then Hiroki walked in pushing a wheel chair. 

Hiroki: Hey sleepy head. 

Yaten: What time is it? 

Hiroki: 9 'o clock. Here. 

She pointed at the wheel chair. 

Hiroki: There's something for you to see out the window. 

Between the two of them they got Yaten into the chair and Hiroki wheeled him to the window. She turned out the light and pulled up the blind. Yaten looked out. Taiki was there staring at his window. Hiroki waved and Taiki waved back. Then he turned and flashed a flashlight over in the direction of the park. Moments later a firework shot up in the sky, exploding softly because it was so far away. Written in the sparkles were the words "Get Well Yaten" Yaten smiled. Hiroki smiled as well then squated so that she was level with the boy. They looked at each other for a moment. Their faces grew closer and closer until they were no more than a millimeter apart, then they kissed. However no sooner than their lips had met was there an explosion that rocked the whole building. A voice rang over the loud speaker. 

Speaker: _Evacuate the Hospital Imediatly! I repeat! Evacuate the Hospital Imediatly!_

Hiroki gasped and helped Yaten rise. Screams could be heard in the halls and outside. 

Yaten: It's gotta be them. Their after me again. 

Hiroki: I won't let them get you! 

Yaten: I can stand on my own. 

Hiroki: No you can't! 

Before Yaten could reply another explosion rocked the building. Taiki burst in and rushed over to them. 

Taiki: Come on! 

He picked up the protesting Yaten, and Hiroki ran and opened the door. They ran out and down the stairs. As they passed Pediatrics Hiroki checked to see if there was anybody in it. 

Hiroki: No one, let's go. 

Just then a woman with golden hair and lavendar eyes stepped in their way. 

Woman: I don't think so. 

Then a man with green hair and black eyes stepped up behind them. 

Man: You aren't going anywhere. 

They were surrounded. Taiki turned to Hiroki. 

Taiki: Take Yaten and get out of here. 

Taiki put Yaten down and Hiroki took one of his arms and put it over her shoulder. 

Yaten: But Taiki! 

Taiki shook his head and smiled at his brother. 

Taiki: I'll be fine. 

With that he turned to the woman. 

Woman: I am Lark. We know who you are Sailor Starlight Maker. 

Man: I am Menuin. We know everything. 

Both: Were from the Dark Star. 

Taiki: Good for you. Maker Starlight Power, Make Up! 

Maker: Hiroki take Yaten somewhere safe now! 

With that he faced off against the Dark Star Generals. 

********* 

Yaten and Hiroki stumbled and tripped as they ran from the fight. The first floor stairway was blocked so they had to go into the parking garage. All the cars were gone. Everyone had cleared out very quickly. They ran down to the bottom floor of the garage. 

Yaten: Hiroki stop! I can't run anymore! 

Hiroki stoped. Yaten colapsed on the ground. 

Hiroki: Yaten! 

He was breathing very heavily. She bent down next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder for support. 

Yaten: I'm ok now..... 

Hiroki: No your not.... 

Yaten continued to gasp for breath. 

Hiroki: You were hurt more than you let on......weren't you...? 

Yaten gave her a weak smile. 

Yaten: I can push myself to the limit if I have to. 

Menuin: My my, how touching. 

They turned. Menuin was standing right behind them. 

******** 

Maker dodged another attack. 

Maker: Give Seiya's crystal back! 

Lark: I don't think so. 

She aimed another blast at Maker. Maker jumped out of the way. 

Maker: Starlight Gentle Beam! 

The attack blasted Menuin but he flickered and dissapeared. 

Maker: What the........? 

Lark laughed. 

Lark: While we've been having all this fun Menuin has been chasing your brother and his little friend. 

Maker: No! 

********* 

Hiroki placed herself between Yaten and Menuin. 

Hiroki: You will not harm him! 

Menuin: Oh I won't eh? 

He blasted Hiroki into the wall. She slid to the ground unconcious. 

Yaten: HIROKI!!! 

Menuin laughed harshly and advanced on Yaten. Yaten was still staring at Hiroki's limp form. Then he got angry and rose with surprising strength. Menuin took a step back. 

Menuin: What?! You're sopposed to be injured! 

Yaten was glaring at him with sheer hatred. 

Yaten: First you take my brother's life, then you hurt the girl I love?! You're history! 

Yaten didn't even bother to transform. He tackled Menuin to the ground and punched him. Menuin brought his legs up and kicked Yaten off of him. Yaten hit a wall but then jumped up and tackled the Dark Star General again. With all the punches and kicks, it looked like an episode of Dragon Ball Z! Menuin blasted Yaten into a wall again. Yaten was exausted though. He had never fully recovered. Yaten strugled up using the wall as support. He looked up to see Menuin aiming the orb at him. Before he could blast it however, he cried out. A rock had hit him in the head. Hiroki was on the ground, arm stretched out. She had thrown the rock and lapsed back into unconciousness. 

Menuin: Your going to pay for that, brat! 

He aimed a blast at the unconcious girl. 

Yaten: No! 

Yaten jumped in front of her and took the blast. Yaten strugled up. He picked up Hiroki and jumped out of the way of another blast. 

*********** 

Maker: You leave my brother alone!   
  
Maker summoned up all of his power and blasted Lark. The blast was very powerful. Lark screamed then dissapeared in a flash. It was too easy.... never the less Maker sighed with releif. Then he wavered and colapsed, transforming back into Taiki. 

*********** 

Yaten was kneeling on the ground, Hiroki in his arms, his back to Menuin, protecting Hiroki. Menuin blasted him. Yaten took blast after blast, never letting go of her. Menuin raised the orb. Yaten leaned down and kissed Hiroki on the forehead. 

Yaten: Good bye Hiroki..... 

Menuin: Your time is up Starlight! 

The orb's blast came at Yaten. Yaten didn't try to get out of the way, he didn't even move. Yaten gave a soft cry as the orb's beam hit him, but he didn't losen his grip on her. Even as his life left him, he wouldn't let go. Even as the Evil General took his crystal, his grip stayed the same. Then, gently he lowered Hiroki to the ground. He didn't colapse, he didn't waver, he.....stood up! 

Menuin: What?!!! 

Yaten: You will not hurt her! 

Menuin: Impossible! How can you still be alive?! 

Yaten: Healer Starlight Power, Make Up! 

Healer raised his hand and a green force field appeard around Hiroki. 

Menuin: What are you doing?! 

Healer: As long as you are here she is in danger......I will correct that.... 

Menuin sneered. 

Menuin: At this close range you'll destroy yourself as well. 

Healer's expression didn't change. 

Menuin panicked. 

Menuin: Your bluffing! 

Healer: Starlight....... 

Menuin: You wouldn't! 

Healer: Lightning....... 

Lark flashed in. She looked around. 

Lark: What's going on? Didn't you get his crystal? 

Menuin wordlessly opened his hand to reveal the shining crystal. 

Lark: And he's.....still..... 

Menuin saw Healer's arms tense up. 

Menuin: Let's get out of here! 

Lark: Huh? 

Healer: INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The light enveloped the generals......and Healer..... 

********* 

[CM Break] 

Taiki's eyes fluttered open. 

Taiki: Uhh....where....? 

Then he remembered. 

Taiki: Yaten! 

As he lay there was an explosion from the basment that rocked the whole building. Just then Menuin and Lark came running up the stairwell. They were singed and scratched all over. 

Menuin: Ah! Run for it Lark! 

Lark: What the heck do you think I AM doing?! Strolling through the park?! 

Taiki watched them perplexed. Then he noticed something glittering in Menuin's hand.......a crystal! As they passed Taiki, Menuin shouted to him. 

Menuin: You have a scary brother!!!! Or maybe HAD is the more operative word. 

And with that they dissapeared. 

Taiki: No.....Yaten!!! 

He struggled up. 

******** 

The dust cleared. Healer stood there, breathing heavily. His hand clutching at his heart. Then with a long sigh he toppled over and colapsed, landing only a few feet away from Hiroki. He flashed once then de-transformed into Yaten. The force field around Hiroki vanished. He managed a chocked whisper. 

Yaten: Hiroki..... 

He stretched his shaking hand out towards her. He strugled a bit and finally managed to place his hand on top of hers. His eyes closed then, and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

******** 

Hiroki awoke moments later. She sat up and looked around. Where was Menuin.....Lark.....more importantly......where was Yaten......she rubbed her head then gasped. When she had lifted her hand....another hand had fallen off of hers! She spun around. 

Hiroki: YATEN! 

Yaten was lying on the ground. One hand out stretched to where hers had been, the other bent at the elbow with the hand just "above" his head. His head resting on the pavement. She crawled over to him and held him in her arms. 

Hiroki: Yaten! Yaten! Wake up! Yaten! 

His eyes opened halfway. He spoke so softly that Hiroki had to lean in close to hear. 

Yaten: Hiroki...... 

Tears ran down her cheeks as he started to fade. He gently brushed them away. 

Yaten: It's okay....everything will be fine.......I'll be okay....because......I believe in you Hiroki......I believe in you....... 

His eyes closed a little more. 

Yaten: Seiya......was right........it is warm...... 

Then with a faint sigh, his eyes slowly closed, never to open again........ 

Hiroki: Yaten!!! 

He faded completely in multi-colored sparkles. All that was left was a small photo of him, Taiki, and Seiya....... 

Hiroki: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She colapsed to the ground crying hystericly. 

************ 

Kakyuu was in the Starlights' apartment. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. With a cry she fell to the floor. She clutched at the carpet and tears fell from her eyes. As she gripped the carpet she cried out with a scream that could be heard miles away. 

Kakyuu: HEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

************ 

As Taiki strugled down the steps he heard a cry. 

Hiroki: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Taiki gasped. He could only think of one thing that would make Hiroki scream like that..... 

Taiki: No....Yaten! 

He summoned all of his remaining strength and literaly ran down the steps. When he reached the basement he looked around. An explosion had rocked the basment. He could still feel the residue of Healer's attack...... Then he looked over and saw Hiroki sobbing over something. As he drew near he could see that she was holding a photo. He walked over to her and knelt on the ground beside her. She gave him the picture then sobbed into his arm. As Taiki looked at the picture he felt like crying. It was of him, Seiya, and Yaten..... A tear fell onto the picture, the tear came from Taiki. As he cried an evil sounding laugh echoed throughout the whole city. 

Scara: HA HA HA HA!!!! Two down one to go!!! 

[End Episode] 

**Don't I have happy endings to these episodes?**


	8. The Last Star's Final Glitter: A Princes...

**Title:** Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
**Rating:** G   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 208**

**The Last Star's Final Glitter: A Princess' Grief**

Hiroki had locked herself in her room. Cilana had had to make a slot in the door just so she could pass food in. Taiki had seemed to have gone mute and Ami didn't know what to do. The Scouts, even the outers, were upset, but it wasn't just the death of two of the three Starlights.....it was Usagi. Usagi had been closest to the Starlights, with the exception of Hiroki to Yaten, and Ami to Taiki. Usagi was going to be devastated when she returned.... Taiki was not allowed to go anywhere alone. He was the only Starlight left and they all knew that he would be the next target. Kakyuu was in a state of shock. She had gone mute as well. She wouldn't move unless it was necessary. Eric didn't know what to do. 

[OP Screen] 

It was Minako's turn to watch Taiki. She was walking him back to the apartment. 

Minako: So.....anything new? 

Taiki was silent. 

Minako: Uh.....how's Kakyuu doing? 

Silence still. 

Minako: Look...Taiki....I know how you fell but you ha... 

Taiki got angry. 

Taiki (Yelling): You don't have a clue how I feel Minako! How can you?! If you want someone who understands why don't you go talk to Hiroki?! She can tell you a little about how I feel! 

Minako: I..... 

Taiki seemed to snap back to himself. 

Taiki: I.....I'm sorry Minako......I just..... 

Minako stopped walking. Taiki stopped and looked back to see her trying not to cry. He walked back to her. 

Taiki: Minako......I'm sorry I yelled but.... 

Minako started to talk as she was trying to hold in tears. 

Minako: I know a little more how you feel than you think..... I cared for Yaten.....I really did.......but I saw that he liked Hiroki so I gave up......I really thought that he could like me the way I wanted....but he can't....I mean.....couldn't........he liked me as a friend but not the way I wanted. 

Taiki: Minako....... 

Minako: So now I'm going to do everything possible to protect you.....and Hiroki....the reason I'm not trailing Hiroki is that SHE's not the one who's the target for crystal snatching! 

Taiki: I can take care of myself... 

Minako shook her finger. 

Minako: We all have strict orders from Haruka not to let you go anywhere alone. 

Taiki: Ah.....the ever over-reacting Haruka. 

Minako sweat-dropped. 

Minako: Well your right about that...... 

Taiki: Look.....I'm just going home....why don't you do the same? 

Minako: And disobey Haruka?! A wouldn't make it to my next birthday! 

Taiki: Fine....... 

They walked on. 

********* 

Cilana knocked on Hiroki's door with a tray of food in her hand. She heard a faint thump, like something soft hitting the door. A choked sob yelled out from inside the room. 

Hiroki: GO AWAY!!!! 

Cilana sighed and pushed the tray through the slot she had made in the door. Earlier, as an after thought she had made a hole in the door for glasses of milk or soda, etc. She pushed a glass of Orange Juice through. 

********* 

Hiroki was lying on her bed face down, head buried in her arms, one leg hanging off the bed. She raised her tear-streaked face as there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her pillow and threw it with all her might at the door. 

Hiroki: GO AWAY!!!! 

After a brief silence she heard the scraping of a tray being pushed through the slot her sister had made in it. Then a soft clicking as a glass was pushed through another hole. Hiroki payed no attention to it. Instead she looked beside her at the picture she had put there. It was a picture of Yaten. 

Hiroki: Yaten........ 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she remebered how she had held his dying form, his last words...... 

[Flash Back] 

Hiroki: YATEN! 

Yaten was lying on the ground. One hand out stretched to where hers had been, the other bent at the elbow with the hand just "above" his head. His head resting on the pavement. She crawled over to him and held him in her arms. 

Hiroki: Yaten! Yaten! Wake up! Yaten! 

His eyes opened halfway. He spoke so softly that Hiroki had to lean in close to hear. 

Yaten: Hiroki...... 

Tears ran down her cheeks as he started to fade. He gently brushed them away. 

Yaten: It's okay....everything will be fine.......I'll be okay....because......I believe in you Hiroki......I believe in you....... 

His eyes closed a little more. 

Yaten: Seiya......was right........it is warm...... 

Then with a faint sigh, his eyes slowly closed, never to open again........ 

Hiroki: Yaten!!! 

He faded completely in multi-colored sparkles. All that was left was a small photo of him, Taiki, and Seiya....... 

Hiroki: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[End Flash Back] 

Hiroki: What happened while I was unconcious........? How could.....that have happend..... 

Voice: Do you really want to know? 

Hiroki froze. The voice had come from behind her. She slowly turned to see a 24 year-old girl with long, tawney brown hair and pink eyes. 

Hiroki: W...who are you? 

The girl ignored the question. 

Girl: Do you want to know? 

Hiroki didn't know why but she felt she could trust this girl. 

Hiroki: Yes, I do. 

Girl: Close your eyes and think back to the last time you saw him before you were knocked unconcious. 

Hiroki did that. 

Girl (Whispering): Memory Cry! 

In an instant Hiroki found herself floating ghost-like over a frozen moment. The moment when Menuin had appeared behind the colapsed Yaten.. Then the moment started to move. Her heart ached when she saw Yaten alive. (In this moment the image of Hiroki will be called Hiroki. Ok? Ok.) 

[Moment] 

Hiroki placed herself between Yaten and Menuin. 

Hiroki: You will not harm him! 

Menuin: Oh I won't eh? 

He blasted Hiroki into the wall. She slid to the ground unconcious. 

Yaten: HIROKI!!! 

Menuin laughed harshly and advanced on Yaten. Yaten was still staring at Hiroki's limp form. Then he got angry and rose with surprising strength. Menuin took a step back. 

Menuin: What?! You're sopposed to be injured! 

Yaten was glaring at him with sheer hatred. 

Yaten: First you take my brother's life, then you hurt the girl I love?! You're history! 

Yaten didn't even bother to transform. He tackled Menuin to the ground and punched him. Menuin brought his legs up and kicked Yaten off of him. Yaten hit a wall but then jumped up and tackled the Dark Star General again. Blows were exchanged over and over. Then Menuin blasted Yaten into a wall. Yaten was exausted. He had never fully recovered. Yaten strugled up using the wall as support. He looked up to see Menuin aiming the orb at him. Before he could blast it however, he cried out. A rock had hit him in the head. Hiroki was on the ground, arm stretched out. She had thrown the rock and lapsed back into unconciousness. 

Menuin: Your going to pay for that, brat! 

He aimed a blast at the unconcious girl. 

Yaten: No! 

Yaten jumped in front of her and took the blast. Yaten strugled up. He picked up Hiroki and jumped out of the way of another blast. When Yaten landed he was kneeling on the ground, Hiroki in his arms, his back to Menuin, protecting Hiroki. Menuin blasted him. Yaten took blast after blast, never letting go of her. 

The "Ghost" Hiroki's eyes filled with tears as she watched him protect her. 

Menuin raised the orb. Yaten leaned down and kissed Hiroki on the forehead. 

Yaten: Good bye Hiroki..... 

Menuin: Your time is up Starlight! 

The "Ghost" Hiroki screamed. (Ghost Hiroki is GHiroki) 

GHiroki: NO!!!! 

The orb's blast came at Yaten. Yaten didn't try to get out of the way, he didn't even move. Yaten gave a soft cry as the orb's beam hit him, but he didn't losen his grip on her. Even as his life left him, he wouldn't let go. Even as the Evil General took his crystal, his grip stayed the same. Then, gently he lowered Hiroki to the ground. He didn't colapse, he didn't waver, he.....stood up! 

Menuin: What?!!! 

Yaten: You will not hurt her! 

Menuin: Impossible! How can you still be alive?! 

Yaten: Healer Starlight Power, Make Up! 

Healer raised his hand and a green force field appeard around Hiroki. 

Menuin: What are you doing?! 

Healer: As long as you are here she is in danger......I will correct that.... 

Menuin sneered. 

Menuin: At this close range you'll destroy yourself as well. 

Healer's expression didn't change. 

GHiroki: No...... 

Menuin panicked. 

Menuin: Your bluffing! 

Healer: Starlight....... 

Menuin: You wouldn't! 

Healer: Lightning....... 

Lark flashed in. She looked around. 

Lark: What's going on? Didn't you get his crystal? 

Menuin wordlessly opened his hand to reveal the shining crystal. 

Lark: And he's.....still..... 

Menuin saw Healer's arms tense up. 

Menuin: Let's get out of here! 

Lark: Huh? 

Healer: INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The light enveloped the generals......and Healer..... 

GHiroki: NO!!!!!! 

The dust cleared. Healer stood there, breathing heavily. His hand clutching at his heart. Then with a long sigh he toppled over and colapsed, landing only a few feet away from Hiroki. He flashed once then de-transformed into Yaten. The force field around Hiroki vanished. He managed a choked whisper. 

Yaten: Hiroki..... 

He stretched his shaking hand out towards her. He strugled a bit and finally managed to place his hand on top of hers. His eyes closed then, and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

The moment froze then faded. 

[End Moment] 

Hiroki was back in her bedroom. Tears running down her cheeks. 

Hiroki: He did that......for.....me......? 

The strange girl was crying too. 

Girl: Yes......he did......... 

She seemed to pull herself together. 

Girl: If you ever need me for anything again......use this...... 

She tossed the girl a strange whistle. 

Girl: No matter where I am I will hear that cry, I will come as quickly as I can..... 

Hiroki fingered the whistle then looked at the girl. 

Hiroki: Who are you? 

Girl: You do not need to know that now........all you need to know is that I will be on the side of the Starlights forever............ 

Hiroki opened her mouth to ask another question but suddenly, without warning the strange girl fell to her knees with a face full of pain. Hiroki rushed over to her. 

Hiroki: What's wrong?! 

The girl wordlessly stood up. 

Girl: I sense something.......please......check on Taiki for me, and please don't tell anyone we met...... 

With that she turned and started to walk, as she did she slowly vanished. 

Hiroki: _What a strange girl........she looks alot like........no.....that can't be it......impossible.....but if it IS true.........I gotta go check on Taiki!_

With that Hiroki grabbed her transformer off the dresser and bolted out the door knocking over the tray of food and the orange juice, she ran down the steps, out the front door of the empty house, and down the street towards the Starlights' apartment. 

*************** 

Minako and Taiki had reached the apartment. Minako colapsed onto the couch. 

Minako: HOW can you walk that far eveyday?! 

Taiki gave her a weak smile. 

Taiki: I'm used to it......but I have alot on my mind.......I'm gonna go take a nap.....don't you DARE follow me! 

Minako laughed. 

Minako: Hey no problem here. Go take your nap....I'm gonna see what's in the fridge...... 

Taiki sweat-dropped. 

Taiki: _Of course......she follows me everywhere then wants to eat everything in the fridge.........STRANGE girl........._

***************** 

Cilana and ther other scouts were at Rei's temple disscusing how they were going to break the news to Usagi when Cilana's comunicator started beeping. She looked down in surprise and took her comnicator in her hand and opened it. 

Cilana: Minako? 

Hiroki's face appeared on the screen. 

Cilana: Hiroki! 

Everyone looked at her. 

Hiroki: Guys! Get to the Starlights' apartment now! 

Cilana: What's wrong?! 

Hiroki: I got a bad feeling.........get over there now! I'm on my way now and I'll be there in a bit. However I'm on foot, you guys can go in my car, Mamoru's and Harkua's like u did on your way to Rei's temple......and guys.....HURRY!!!! 

The transmition clicked off. Cilana turned to them. 

Cilana: Well you heard her! Let's MOVE! 

************ 

Hiroki clicked off her comunicator. She continued to run. 

Hiroki: _I just hope I'm not too late........_

************ 

Taiki was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He was staring at the picture of him, Yaten, and Seiya, the only thing left of Yaten.... 

Taiki: _Why.......why them.....? I'm the oldest.......why them.........._

He stood up. 

Taiki: _I can't TAKE being followed everywhere anymore! There's got to be some way........._

He looked around. Then his eyes fell upon his window. 

Taiki: _That's it!_

************* 

Minako got a soda out of the fridge and ploped down on the couch as she opened it. 

Minako: Whoa, I'm glad THAT'S over....... 

Just then the door burst open. Haruka and the others rushed in. 

Ami: Where's Taiki?! 

Minako: Uh.....in his room........taking a nap......... 

Cilana: Are you sure?! 

Minako: Well I watched him walk in...... 

Just then Kakyuu walked out of her room. 

Kakyuu: What's going on? 

Eric: Kakyuu..... 

Cilana: Hiroki told us t..... 

Hiroki burst in. 

Minako: I get the feeling you guys want me to check on him right? 

Everyone nodded. 

Minako: Alright alright......I think your over-reacting though....... 

She walked over and knocked on Taiki's door. 

Minako: Taiki? 

She cracked open the door. 

Minako: Taiki? 

No answer. 

She opened the door the rest of the way. Taiki wasn't there. Then she noticed the window was open. 

Minako: Oh heck...... 

She dropped the soda, it spilled all over the carpet. 

Ami: What's wrong?! 

Minako: He's gone, went out the window. 

Kakyuu: Maker?! 

Ami: Oh no..... 

Haruka: Well.....let's go after him...... 

************* 

They split up into 7 teams. Ami and Rei, Minako and Makoto, Harkua and Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna, Kakyuu and Eric, Cilana, Neioki, and Mamoru, and Hiroki and Diana. It shows Kallan running, with the different groups transformed and running overlaying Kallan one after the other, while Hiroki is speaking/thinking. 

Hiroki: _We have to find him....Yaten would want everything done to protect him. I am a Sailor Soldier, the Senshi of Metal, I cannot let everyone pay for my mistakes. As a Sailor Starlet I will not, cannot, let him down. Yaten was the only one who understood. The only one to really get it. I will do everything in my power to protect all that he held dear. I will find a way to bring him back, to bring them both back. I will not let him down!_

************** 

Taiki walked around until he found himself in an old abandoned Construction Site. He pushed aside a loose board on the fence and walked in. He looked around. There were a couple of metal bars lying on the ground, some concrete walls, and nothing else but dirt. He sat down on one of the metal bars. 

Taiki: _Looks like they gave up pretty quickly......._

He pulled out the picture he had been looking at before. Taiki ran his fingers over the faces of his two younger siblings and whispered. 

Taiki: Why'd you leave me? 

Lark: Oh how sweet....... 

Taiki looked up quickly. Lark and Menuin were standing right infront of him. 

Menuin: I'm getting cavities..... 

Taiki grew angry and stood up. 

Lark: Oh? You seem upset....I hope it's nothing our little group did.... 

Taiki: You killed my brothers! 

Lark: Oh did we? I must've forgotten....I always forget the, un-important victims.... 

Taiki got REALLY mad and powered up. 

Taiki: Maker Starlight Power, Make Up! 

************* 

Kakyuu and Eric were looking for signs of Taiki. 

Kakyuu (Calling): Maker! Maker! Maker where are you?! 

They ran past a street. 

Eric: 'old on a sec there love! (English accent remember?) 

Kakyuu stopped and looked back at him. 

Eric: I'm gettin some major negative vibes comin from down there.... 

He pointed at the street they had just passed. 

Eric: Come on then! 

He motioned to her to follow as he started to run down the street. Kakyuu followed close behind. 

************** 

Maker was slammed into one of the walls. He strugled up using the wall as support. Lark aimed another blast at him. He jumped out of the way of it and landed on top of another wall. 

Maker: Starlight Gentle Be....ah!! 

Menuin had aimed a blast, not at Sailor Starlight Maker, but at the wall. Maker landed on his feet but then the rubble fell on him, burying him. Menuin walked towards the pile of rubble. A rocked moved off the top and Maker strugled his way out of the pile. Menuin raised the orb. Before he could fire it however a white rose streaked by and knocked it out of his hand. Maker, Lark, and Menuin looked up. Prince Eric and Kakyuu were standing on top of the fence. 

Eric: How dare you try to take the life of the last Starlight! I will not allow that to happen! 

With that he and Kakyuu jumped off the fence and landed in a large clearing of dirt and sand. 

Lark: I HATE being interupted! 

She spread her hands wide then claped them together. A Large purple dome, electrified with purple energy appeared around the two. 

Maker: Princess! 

He tried to ram the dome but as soon as he touched it he was blasted back into the fence. 

Kakyuu: Maker!!! 

Maker strugled up wincing. He tried ramming the force feild again but still no luck. He was so involved trying to figure out how to free his princess that he had forgotten about Menuin and Lark. Suddenly Kakyuu cried out. 

Kakyuu: Maker! Behind you! 

Eric: Watch out! 

Maker turned just in time to see the orb's blast coming at him. He caught it full in the chest and was forced into the wall of the dome. He cried out as the electric energy from the dome surged through his body and the orb's beam stole his crystal. 

Kakyuu: MAKER!!!!!!! 

Eric took her in his arms and covered her eyes 

Eric: Don't look.... 

When the beam stopped Maker slid off the dome and colapsed, face down onto the ground, he shimered once and transfomed back into Taiki, a compassion crystal hovering over his body. Menuin walked over and took it, then he turned to Lark. 

Menuin: Queen Scara will be proud! 

Meanwhile Lark had a look of absolute horror on her face. 

Menuin: What? What's wrong? 

Wordlessly, Lark pointed at the dome. Menuin turned to look at the dome, there was just one problem, the dome was gone. Kakyuu was floating in the air, shining with enormus power. Her eyes were glowing with the same light. 

Kakyuu: First you destroy my kingdom, then you kill Fighter, then Healer, and now Maker?! This will NOT go unpunished. 

Lark: Menuin! Quick! Send the crystal to Zira! 

Menuin nodded and raised his over the crystal. The crystal flashed once then dissapeared. Kakyuu's eyes flashed, she yelled out and blasted the two generals with all her might. The power enveloped the generals. 

************ 

The senshi were all at the rondevu point but there was no sign of Eric or Kakyuu.... 

Uranus: Something must've happened..... 

Celestia: Did you feel that?! 

Neptune: Yes...... 

Saturn: What was it?! 

Celestia: A great explosion of power......it was the power of a princess...... 

Everyone looked at each other. 

All: Kakyuu! 

************** 

The light cleared. Menuin and Lark were gone. Kakyuu stopped glowing and she gently floated to the ground. She fell to her knees. Eric rushed over to her but she held out a hand to stop him. She crawled over to Taiki and gently shook him   
.   
Kakyuu: Maker....Maker wake up! 

She turned him over and set his head in her lap. 

Kakyuu: Maker! Wake up! 

Taiki's eyes opened halfway. He spoke in such a soft whisper that Eric and Kakyuu had to listen very close to hear. 

Taiki: Princess..... 

Kakyuu: Maker.......don't leave me alone..... 

Taiki: You're not alone......Eric is here with you...... 

He gasped in pain. Then faded some. 

Kakyuu: Maker! 

Taiki: Prince Eric.....please protect our princess........and.....tell Ami.....that I love her..... 

He faded even more. 

Eric: I will...... 

Kakyuu: Maker...... 

Taiki: Princess......take.....care....... 

His eyes closed completely. And his voice became even softer. 

Taiki: Seiya.....Yaten......I'm coming....... 

Then with a long sigh, he faded comepletly into thousands of sparkling lights. 

Kakyuu: NO!!!!!!!!!!! MAKER!! HEALER!! FIGHTER!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[End Episode] 

Again with the happy endings right? Well keeeeeppppp reading! It's not the end! 


	9. Usagi Returns: The Star Crystal Appears

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story!****

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 209**

**Usagi Returns: The Star Crystal Appears**

Everyone was at the airport waiting for Usagi. 

Rei: What are we going to tell her? 

Haruka: I don't know....... 

Hiroki: She's going to take it hard.......I know what it's like..... 

Cilana: Hiroki........ 

Mamoru: She's like a sister to me.........We should try to break it to her as easy as possible..... 

Eric: Well, uh.....she's right over there. 

He pointed behind them at a bench by the luggage pick up. Sure enough Usagi was sitting right there with her one bag. They all walked over to her. 

Cilana: Well........here it goes......... 

They got to her and she stood up. 

Usagi: Hey guys! 

She started to hug everyone but then stopped when she got to Eric. 

Usagi: Um.......can I know his name before I hug him please? 

Kakyuu laughed, the first laugh they'd heard since Seiya died. 

Kakyuu: This is Eric.....the Starlet's Prince, you remember.. 

Usagi: Ok! Hi Eric! I'm Usagi, the Moon Princess! 

Eric: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your 'ighness. 

Usagi: Ooooo! Nice accent! I love it! 

Eric grinned. 

Kakyuu: I've noticed it myself.......it IS very nice.... 

Eric: Why thank you love. 

Usagi: Speaking of love......where's Seiya? I don't see Taiki or Yaten here either......where are they? 

Rei: (Whispering to Mamoru) Maybe we'd better get her out of public before telling her.....she might transform and destroy something...... 

Mamoru: (Whispering back) Yeah......come on....... 

Hiroki: Come on Usagi! Let's go back to your house! I'm sure your tired from your long trip. 

Hiroki started yacking at her while leading her out of the airport. The others sighed and walked out after them. When they got to the her house Usagi tried again. 

Usagi: Come on guys.......where's Seiya? And Taiki, and Yaten? 

Cilana: Usagi-chan.......while.......you were gone..... 

Rei: The first day after you were gone.......... 

Mamoru: Aluminum Siren.......went after Yaten's compassion crystal........ 

Hiroki: Seiya.........jumped in the way and took the blast...... 

Usagi's eyes widened. 

Diana: She stole his crystal.....and......he.......didn't survive.........and Yaten was gravley injured 

Neioki: The next day.....they went after Yaten again at the hospital....... 

Hiroki (Starting to cry): Only it wasn't Aluminum Siren........it was two other "generals"......... 

Ami: Taiki kept them busy while Hiroki tried to make a run for it with Yaten but one of them followed them......... 

Minako: Hiroki got knocked unconcious...... 

Makoto: They got Yaten.........and stole his crystal while she was..........he.......didn't make it either.......... 

Haruka: Yesterday........they went after Taiki...... 

Michiru: After he "escaped" from us...... 

Setsuna: They got his crystal too....... 

Hotaru: He didn't........ 

Chibi-Usa: Make it......... 

Helios: Either....... 

Usagi: You guys are joking......right.....? 

The all shook their heads sadly. Usagi stood there in shock as what they all had said sunk in. 

Usagi: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[Title Screen] 

Usagi was crying face in her pillow, on her bed. Hiroki knocked on the door. 

Hiroki: Usagi-Chan? 

Usagi (Muffled from the pillow and the fact that she's in a room behind a closed door): GO AWAY!!!! 

Hiroki: _Boy.....is that what I sounded like? _(Sweat-Drop)_ Poor Cilana....._

Hiroki sighed and opened the door. 

Hiroki: Usagi-Chan....... 

Usagi: Why?! Why?! 

Hiroki sat on the foot of Usagi's bed. 

Hiroki: I know how you feel.......but........ 

Usagi sat up and clung to her friend. 

Usagi: I just can't belive he's gone....... 

Hiroki: I know.......I can't belive Yaten's gone either..........and I'm sure Ami feels the same way.....about Taiki..... 

Usagi looked at her. 

Hiroki: But.......we have to be strong.....and......I know there's a way to bring them back.....there just has to be........ 

She fingered the strange whistle around her neck. 

Hiroki: We just have to figure it out....... 

Usagi: Where did you get that pretty whistle?   
  
Hiroki: Oh uh....... 

[Flash Back] 

Girl: Please don't tell anyone we met....... 

[End Flash Back] 

Hiroki crossed her fingers behind her back. 

Hiroki: I uh.....found it...... 

Hiroki felt guilty about having to lie to Usagi but she wasn't going to tell anyone about the strange girl unless it was nessecary.... Then she noticed a drawing in a frame behind her. 

Hiroki: Usagi? What's this? 

Usagi: Oh that's a manga drawing I drew of us at the begining of the year before you guys came, I'm in the Manga club. 

Hiroki: Usagi It's Wonderful! 

Usagi: You really think so? 

Hiroki: Yeah! 

[CM Break] 

Scara sat on her throne, one leg cocked up over the arm of it. Her head resting on her left hand. She was holding three floating crystals in her right. She was staring at the blue one sadly. 

Scara: Why? Why did you have to have one? 

Scara sighed. Zira walked in and bowed. 

Zira: Your majesty. All is ready. 

Scara: Not all.......... 

Zira: Your majesty? 

Scara: Transport the Sailor Senshi to the site. 

Zira: Is that wise your majesty? 

Scara: Don't question me Zira! Transport them now! 

Zira winced then bowed again. 

Zira: Yes your majesty..... 

************** 

Usagi and Hiroki were in Usagi's room one second, and then, they weren't....... 

************** 

The others were waiting for the two girls in Usagi's living room, the next second, they weren't...... 

************** 

Usagi: Where are we? 

All the senshi were standing in a large space, it looked like distorted space like when they had faced Galaxia. Just then Scara appeared above them. 

************** 

The strange girl was with a strange woman with golden hair. They were in a crystal room staring at a strange mirror. Instead of their reflections, the mirror showed the senshi looking up at Scara. 

Girl: I HAVE to do something! 

Woman: You know you can't do anything until the Star Crystal appears, and even then, you can't do anything unless she blows that whistle. That's the price for giving her your whistle. Why did you give it to her anyway? Why her? 

Girl: She loves Yaten, and I can't help but feel like I know her........and I think she would be more likely to remeber it in a crisis...... 

Woman: Until you get it back you won't be able to leave the castle unless she blows it...... 

Girl: I feel that I can trust her..... 

Woman: I hope your right..... 

The mirror zoomed in on Hiroki. 

*************** 

The screen zoomed out from Hiroki. Scara held out the three precious crystals in her hand. A blue, a yellow-green, and a violet. Usagi and the others felt the Three Lights' presence. 

Usagi: Give Seiya back!!! 

Hiroki: Yaten too!!! 

Ami: And Taiki!!! 

Scara: I don't think so. 

She held the crystals above her head. They flashed violently then glowed. The glow enveloped them, when it cleared a pure white, star-shaped crystal was hovering there. 

*************** 

The strange girl fell to her knees clutching at her heart. The woman knelt next to her. 

Girl: The....Star Crystal? 

Woman: Yes...... 

They stood up. 

Girl: _Come on Hiroki............._

**************** 

Rei: Enough talking! We have to get that crystal! 

Haruka: Right! 

Cilana: Definitely! 

Usagi however was staring at the crystal with tears in her eyes. 

Ami: Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Rei: Mars Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Minako: Venus Crystal Power, Make Up! 

The four transformations show at the same time. 

Haruka: Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up! 

Hotaru: Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up! 

The four transformations show at the same time. 

Chibi-Usa: Future Moon Power, Make Up! 

Chibi Chibi: Legendary Star Seed Power, Make Up! 

The two transformations show at the same time. 

Cilana: Celestia Star Power, Make Up! 

Diana: Siren Star Power, Make Up! 

Hiroki: Kalan Star Power, Make Up! 

Neioki: Wind Star Power, Make Up! 

The four transformations show at the same time. 

The Senshi faced Scara. Scara sneered. 

Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! 

Mars: Mars Flame Sniper! 

Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution! 

Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock! 

Uranus: Space Sword Blaster! 

Neptune: Neptune Deep Submerge! 

Pluto: Pluto Deadly Scream! 

Saturn: Silence Glaive Surprize! 

Chibi Moon: Future Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! 

Chibi Chibi Moon: Candy Light! 

Celestia: Celestial Rain! 

Siren: Song Of The Sirens! 

Kallan: Metal Of The Earth! 

Wind: Gust Of The Four Winds! 

The attacks came at Scara. She merely sneered again. She held the star crystal infront of her and released energy from it. The energy hit the atacks disntegrating them. The senshi stared in disbeleif. Scara raised the crystal again. An image of Earth appeared beneath their feet. They quickly looked down. As Scara released energy from the crystal a blanket of darkness began to cover the Earth. 

Usagi: Stop it! Stop using them for evil! 

The blanket covered Earth entirely. The image dissapeared. Behind them Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees. 

Celestia: Kamen! What's wrong?! 

She ran to him. 

Helios: If the Earth is hurt, so will the prince. 

Eric: That's not good! 

Kakyuu: No it isn't. 

[End Episode] 

**First the Lights now Mamoru is hurt?! Will Mamoru be ok? Will I ever get past episode 214?! Your questions might be answered in episode 210 of Sailor Crisis!**


	10. The Whistle's Cry: The Power Of Love

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 210**

**The Whistle's Cry: The Power Of Love**

Kamen: I'm alright for now.... 

Usagi: Stop it! Just stop it!!!! 

Scara smiled a wicked smile. 

Scara: Hows this? 

She raised the orb once more. This time the energy came out slower. An intense light filled the room. When it cleared everyone gasped, especialy Usagi. Seiya's body was floating in the air a few feet from the ground. Then it gently floated to the ground. 

Usagi: Seiya!!! 

She started to run towards him when a bolt of blue energy stopped her. 

Scara: One step closer and I won't miss. 

Usagi ignored her and continued towards Seiya. Scara aimed blasts at her but Usagi dodged every one. Eventually Scara had to stop or she was going to hit Seiya. Usagi held Seiya in her arms. 

Usagi: Seiya! Wake up! Seiya! Wake up! Please! Wake up! 

Seiya's form however remained still and silent. Usagi's eyes filled with tears. 

Usagi: Come on! Wake up! 

Cilana: Unless we get his crystal back.......he can't wake up Usagi-chan........ 

Usagi started to cry. Her tears spilled across Seiya's face. Usagi buried her face in his chest still crying. She looked up though, when she felt a hand on her head. She looked down and gasped. Seiya was looking at her weakly. 

Seiya: .......Don't cry Odango. 

Everyone gasped, including Scara who grew angry. Usagi hugged Seiya and he hugged her back. 

Scara: Hey! Back off! Get away from him! 

Seiya genly let go of Usagi and turned to Scara his eyes flashing. 

Seiya: No Ilese! It's YOUR turn to back off! Fighter Starlight Power, Make Up!!! 

Fighter stood protectivly in front of Usagi. 

Fighter: You WON'T harm her! 

Usagi (Whisper): Seiya....... 

Scara's expression was un-readable. Then without warning she blasted him. Fighter was blasted into Usagi and they both fell. 

Figher: Are you ok?! 

Usagi: I'm fine, are you? 

Fighter: Yeah I'm fi....ah! 

Fighter fell to his knees cltuching at his heart. And started to fade in and out. 

Usagi: Fighter! What's wrong?! 

Celestia: Your love is only temporarily keeping him alive! If we don't get his crystal back, and soon, he'll fade away completly! 

Usagi: Fighter! Please! Hang on! 

Celestia: If that crystal can bring back Seiya......then it can bring back Taiki and Yaten too! If we can get our hands on it....... 

Uranus: We can use the power to bring them back! 

Fighter: She got them too?! 

Neptune: I'm afraid so........ 

Fighter: No.......... 

Fighter stood up. 

Fighter: Give them back! 

Scara: I don't think so. 

She blasted him again. He was blasted to the ground many meters away from his orginal position. As he strugled to his feet he faded in and out. 

Usagi: NO!!!!!!! Leave him alone! Just leave him alone! 

Scara: Fine then. 

She turned to her. And aimed a blast at her. Usagi gasped, she didn't have time to move, then she was tackled out of the way, Fighter had saved her. They both crashed to the ground just infront of the other Senshi. 

Kallan: _She's too powerful! How can we stand up to her?! If only we had some help........that's it!_

She grabbed the whistle from around her neck and blew it, long and loud. 

***************** 

The whistle's cry echoed through the crystal room. 

Girl: That's my que! 

Woman: Are you sure? Seiya's there now. Can you handle it? 

Girl: I gave my word. I have to help them. I can handle seeing him I guess. I don't really have a choice. 

Woman: Good luck. 

Girl: Don't worry. 

With that the girl stepped back and dissapeared in a whirl of color. 

***************** 

Kallan couldn't blow anymore, she gasped for breath. Everyone uncovered their ears ^_^; 

Celestia: Kallan?! What's the deal?! 

Siren: Yeah! What's with the the ear killing whistle?! 

Wind: What the heck were you thinking?! 

Kallan opened her mouth to answer but was interupted as a beatiful, female, voice started singing. They all turned to see sparkling colors swirling around and around a space. The strange girl appeared in the midst of the colors. She was the source of the beautiful voice. The girl glowed with a strange pink light. Fighter stared at her. He had heard that song in his dreams ever since he could remeber. The girl had long tawney brown hair in a pony tail except for part of it which hung around her face. As the light around her got intense Fighter could only keep staring. The pink light flashed and we see a dreamy sequence here. An image appears. 

A 15-year old version of the girl with younger versions of the Three Lights. 7-year old, Yaten is laughing and holding her left hand. 9-year old, Taiki smiling and holding her right, and 8-year old Seiya on her shoulders laughing as well. The girl was smiling. 

Fighter shook his head. The girls song ended. The colors stoped swirling until only the girl remained, the glowing stoped as well. 

Girl: I told you I'd come if you called. 

Kallan smiled. The others stared at her. 

Uranus (Suspiciously): Who are you? 

Girl: My name is not important. All you need to know is that I.... 

Kallan: Will be on the side of the Starlights forever, yeah yeah, that's what you told me last time. 

Girl: Do you want my help or not? 

Kallan: Sorry.......... 

The girl did not reply. She instead started to float, glowing with the same pink light. The light seemed to drip. A drop of the pink light fell to the ground. The lights spread across the floor touching the Inners, Outers, Chibi Moon, and Chibi Chibi Moon. Objects appeared in their hands. 

Mercury-A Blue Harp 

Neptune-A Turquoise Violin 

Mars-A Red Bow and Red Arrows 

Pluto-A Violet Cross Bow 

Jupiter-A Green Spear 

Uranus-A Yellow Sword 

Venus-An Orange Whip 

Saturn-An Indigo "Ribbon Dancer" like whip. 

Chibi Moon-A Pale Pink Chime sort of like the one from SuperS 

Chibi Chibi Moon-A Dark Pink Sling Shot 

The girl stoped glowing and fell but she landed on her feet on the ground from the 10 feet drop. 

Girl: Use them well. 

Usagi flung her arms around Fighter's neck. 

Usagi: We have a chance now! 

She kissed him. Scara's eyes flashed dangerously. She became furious and raised the crystal and aimed it at Usagi. Fighter looked up and saw. Scara closed her eyes and summoned all the energy from the crystal, hundreds of dark bolts flew at Usagi's unprotected back. 

Fighter: NO!!!!! 

He flung himself in front of Usagi just as she was turning to see what had made him cry out. The dark bolts flew at Fighter, seconds later they reached their target. The senshi watched in horror as the Light took lethal blast after lethal blast to the heart. Usagi let out a scream of anguish. Scara opened her eyes and gasped. Fighter colapsed onto the ground, shimmered back into Seiya, and faded out, he didn't fade back in. 

Usagi: SEIYA! 

She ran to him. 

Usagi: Wake up! Please wake up! 

Seiya: Odango......... 

Usagi: Why......? 

Seiya: I could feel.........my energy leaving me.............I had to use...........what little I had left............to save you...... 

Tears fell from from Usagi's eyes. He gently brushed them away. Uranus started towards her but Pluto held her back and shook her head. Usagi continued to cry. 

Seiya: Don't cry............I'll be fine.........because........I.......beli.......eve.....in.....yo..u........ 

Then his head fell to the side, his eyes closed, and he disspeared. Usagi hugged herself to ground. Pluto let go of Uranus' arm. All the senshi faced Scara with an angry stare. Kallan happened to glance back and to her amazment the strange girl was crying openly. The senshi held up their new weapons which started to glow with power. Using their wepons they shot powerful new attacks at Scara. She held the crystal infront her and released energy from it. The new attacks cut through the energy and hit the crystal. The crystal shattered and Scara gasped. 

Scara: You will pay for that! 

With that she dissapeared. The strange space dissapeared and the scouts found themselves in a park. They de-transformed. The strange girl seemed to be thinking. 

Ami: So thats it........the crystal is gone......does that mean that Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya are gone too? 

Taiki: For being so smart you are totaly off. 

Ami gasped and turned. A violet crystal flickered then Taiki stood behind her, arms crossed, leaning against a tree. Ami's eyes widened in amazment, then filled with tears. 

Ami: Taiki! 

She caught him a happy hug. He seemed startled, but his eyes softened and he hugged her back. Hiroki stared at them for a moment then turned away to hide her tears. 

Yaten: Hey, we still on for that date? 

Hiroki looked up in amasment. A yellow-green crystal flashed once, then Yaten was sitting on a tree branch.   


He jumped down and landed next to her. Her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around his neck, he held her close, stroking her hair, whispering gently to her. 

Haruka: Most of the edge seems to have gone of him...... 

Usagi watched the two couples helplessly. 

Cilana (Quietly): It's possible that Seiya won't re-appear.........the timing wasn't that good for the crystal to shatter. 

A few minutes later there still wasn't any sign of the precious blue crystal, or Seiya. Usagi colapsed into hysteric crying, not her usual wail, but this was a true, anguished, cry. 

Seiya: Odango..... 

Usagi lifted her tear-streaked face and looked behind her. The blue crystal flashed and shimmered, then Seiya was standing there, hair blowing in the wind. Usagi stared at him unbeleivingly for a second then jumped into his arms, she held him tight and he held her like he would never let go again. Everyone smiled. Yaten hugged Hiroki close, Taiki held Ami near as well, Mamoru hesitantly touched Cilana's shoulder, she snugled herself under his arm and into his embrace. The others watched hapily. The Strange girl smiled once then sighed. She turned and as she walked she dissapeared. Seiya and Usagi hugged a bit longer, then they stared into each others' eyes and then their faces drew closer, and closer, then thier lips met and they kissed, a long passionate kiss that they had been holding in for what seemed forever. But the perfect moment was shattered when the warping space re-appeared around them. Seiya held Usagi close as they looked around. Scara re-appeared above them. 

[End Episode] 

THAT can't be good..... 


	11. The Whistle's Secret: The Mysterious Gir...

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story!****

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 211**

**The Whistle's Secret: The Mysterious Girl's Identity**

Everyone transformed. 

Fighter: What do you want?! 

Scara: Oh you'll find out. 

************** 

The girl banged her fist on the wall of the crystal room. 

Girl: No! I came back to soon! 

Woman: It's ok, the girl will blow the whistle again. 

Girl: I know....but not before someone gets hurt! 

Woman: You don't know that for sure. They might stand a chance. 

Girl: I hope your right..... 

************** 

The senshi stood protectively infront of Sailor Moon and Fighter. Scara smirked and pulled out a black orb. 

Kallan: What is that?! 

Healer: I'm not sure. But it kinda looks like the purple orb that they used to steal our crystals..... 

Mercury: Well they aren't taking anything from you guys, not why were here! 

Maker: Mercury.......... 

Kakyuu: She's done enough damage already. 

Scara aimed a blast at Sailor Moon. Fighter tackled Sailor Moon out of the way. 

Uranus: Space Sword Blaster! 

Fighter: Starlight Moon Laser! 

Scara simply held out her hand and the attacks disintegrated. She blasted Fighter into a wall. 

Moon, Healer, Maker: Fighter!!!! 

Sailor Moon ran to him. 

Moon: Are you ok?! 

Fighter: I'm fine. 

Healer: You're going to pay for that. 

Maker: No one hurts our brother. 

The Inner and Outer Senshi attacked Scara. Scara didn't notice until the last second, the attacks blasted her. She was unharmed except for a scratch on her cheek. She glared at them She raised her hand and clear, blue colored, bubbles formed around them. 

Maker: Mercury!!! 

The bubbles rose up high. 

Maker: Mercury!!! 

Chibi Chibi Moon: How dare you! 

She raised her new sling shot. 

Chibi Chibi Moon: Legendary Shot!!! 

A ball of blazing pink energy shot at Scara. Scara brushed the energy away, raised her hand. A bubble started to form around Chibi Chibi Moon. 

Chibi Moon: Look out! 

Chibi Moon knocked the younger senshi out of the way and the bubble formed around her instead. 

Helios: Chibi Moon!!!! 

The bubble floated up to the others. 

Moon: Chibi Moon!!!!!!!!!! 

Scara raised her other hand and a bubble formed around Helios and Chibi Chibi Moon and floated up to the others. She raised the hand she had put down earlier and a bubble formed around Kamen, Eric, and Kakyuu, that bubble floated up as well. 

Scara: Now all that is left is the Stars and the Moon. The others are to weak to bother destroy, but I will have to destroy you all. 

She aimed a bunch of blasts at the Starlets. 

Healer: Kallan!!!! Starlight Lightning Inferno!!!! 

The lightning swallowed up the blasts. 

Scara: When will you give up?! 

She blasted Healer. 

Kallan, Fighter, Maker: Healer!!!!!! 

Kallan ran over to him. 

Kallan: Oh please be alright....please..... 

The other Starlets faced Scara. 

Scara: Oh, it was the Metal Starlet that was the source of all that power, in that case.... 

She raised her hand. A bubble formed around the three Starlets. It floated up with the others. 

Kallan: NO!!!!!! 

Scara: Now for you..... 

She raised her hands high and created a GIGANTIC ball of dark energy and hurled it at Kallan. 

Healer: NO!!!!! 

He jumped infront of her. 

************** 

Girl: NO!!!!!!!!!! 

************** 

Kallan: Yaten! Yaten wake up! Yaten please! 

Yaten however was still and silent. Tears filled Kallan's eyes. 

Kallan: Come on.....please.....wake up...... 

Her tears fell on the whistle. It started to glow with a bright pink light. 

************* 

The girl started to glow with the same light as the whistle. 

************* 

Scara: What is that light?! 

The glow spread to Kallan, from there it spread to Yaten. Then the glow faded. Yaten stirred then, his eyes fluttered open. Kallan gave a cry of relief and hugged him. 

Moon: There's only one way we can beat her..... 

She stood up and held her hands infront of her locket, the Silver Crystal appeared. The Inner & Outer Senshi pounded on the bubbles holding them in dismay. 

Mars: No! Don't use the Silver Crystal! 

Uranus: Stop it! Don't! 

Venus: If you use it you'll die! 

Fighter paled at these words. He stood up and reached out to stop her but she looked back at him. 

Moon: Don't worry..... 

She turned back to face Scara. 

Moon: ......I'll be fine...... 

Uranus practicly screamed at the four other senshi. 

Uranus: Don't let her do it alone! 

The others caught on. They all stood up, Yaten transformed. They formed a line behind behind Sailor Moon. She raised the crystal. It started to glow with power, then the others glowed as well. 

Fighter: Fighter Starlight Power!!!!! 

Healer: Healer Starlight Power!!!!! 

Maker: Maker Starlight Power!!!!! 

Kallan: Kallan Star Power!!!!! 

Moon: Moon Eternal Power!!!!!!!!!! 

The energy filled grouped together inside the crystal and intense light shot out of it. The light enveloped Scara. She screamed once and fell to the ground unconcious. The crystal glowed brighter and brighter.......then........it shattered.. 

[CM Break] 

Fighter: ODANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

That cry could be heard across the planet. As the crystal shattered Sailor Moon had de-transformed into Usagi and fell to the ground and didn't move. Fighter de-transformed and ran to her, falling to his knees and holding her in his arms. 

Seiya: Odango?! Odango! Wake up! Odango! 

The senshi pounded on the bubbles with tears in their eyes. The others had de-transformed as well. Hiroki clung to Yaten. 

Seiya: Odango please.....you can't leave.......not when were finally together! You have to wake up! Please....... 

He started to cry. Then Hiroki had an idea. 

************ 

Girl: I can't stand to see him like this! 

Then a whistle blow echoed through the room. 

Girl: I knew I could count on her! 

************ 

A pink glow appeared infront of Seiya. He raised his tear-streaked face as the strange girl appeared infront of him out of the glow. She smiled sadly at him. She walked over to him. She knelt down infront of Usagi. She looked at him comfortingly. She reached out her hand and touched Usagi's locket, it began to glow. It changed into a heart locket with a star in the center and a crecent moon inside the star, then it opened, the silver crystal re-appeared inside, the locket closed, flashed once and the glow dissapeared. The color returned to Usagi's face. The girl smiled but then fell to the side. Seiya looked at her in alarm but she pushed herslef up. Standing, she ran her fingers through his hair. Her hand holding back his bangs she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she walked away leaving him confused. She came to Yaten and smiled down at him, she was a tiny bit taller than him. She patted him on the head then kissed his forehead as well. Then she got to Taiki, she had to look up at him, he was a head taller than her. She looked at him in sarcastic disgust. She raised up on her tip toes and kissed him on forehead. She started to walk away then but then her head came up sharply. Scara strugled to her feet and summoned the most amount of energy she could muster and hurled it at the occupied Seiya, and Usagi. 

Girl: NO!!!!!!! 

She started to run back. Then a strange woman appeared in the air. 

Woman: Kiara!! NO!!!!!! 

Yaten and Taiki raised their heads sharply and looked at each other. Seiya looked up to see the energy almost on top of him, but he gasped then as the girl flung herself infront of him and took the blast full in the chest. She fell to her knees but didn't waver. She stood up shakily. She faced Scara with a cold stare. 

Girl: No one.......but no one.........tries to hurt.......my.......brothers! I'm Kiara Kou and I won't let you harm them anymore! 

The Lights stared in shock.   


[CM Break] 

Seiya: Your.......... 

He couldn't finish the sentence. The girl, Kiara, raised her hands and the bubbles surronding the senshi vanish and the gently floated to the ground. Usagi stirred then and slowly opened her eyes. Seiya gasped in releif. 

Seiya: Odango....... 

He hugged her close. Usagi hugged him back. Scara aimed another blast at the couple but Kiara stood infront of them and sliced the attack in two with her hand. 

Kiara: Your gonna have a harder time defeating me than them. 

Scara sneered and imediatley aimed very powerful blasts at her. Kiara simply stood there and sliced every single one with the same hand. 

Scara: How........can this be? 

Kiara: I'm at a much higher level than anyone else here. You won't be able to stand up to me for very long. 

[End Episode] 

WHOA! GO Kiara! Oh! By the way, Kiara is my creation, and is actually ME ^_~ 


	12. Ilese Was Being Controlled: Kiara's Powe...

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 212**

**Ilese Was Being Controlled: Kiara's Power Rival**

Scara narrowed her eyes. 

Usagi: Moon Star Power, Make up! 

Her outfit was basically the same except she now had Star Barrettes, and the crescent moon on her forehead was inside a star now. 

Kiara: She now has more power too. It may not be up to my level but it is much stronger than it was. 

Scara: Why don't you fight against someone you know better? Hmmmm? 

She raised the black orb over her head and two tiny beams of bright red light shot out of it. It flew past the Starlights who were protecting their brother, the beams hit Fighter's eyes.   
  
He cried out. Sailor Moon was about to hold him but gasped and stepped back. His eyes were what made her gasp. They were cloudy and thoughtless.   


Kiara turned around in fear. 

Kiara: Seiya? 

Scara: Destroy the one called Kiara Kou! 

Fighter didn't move for a second. Then without warning he jumped up and headed for Kiara. Kiara had to dodge very quickly to avoid being hit.   


She could only dodge. She couldn't hurt him. 

Kiara: Seiya! (dodge) Snap out of it! (dodge) Don't let her control you! 

She had to jump out of the way of a Starlight Moon Laser. 

Kiara: It's me! (dodge) Kiara! (dodge) 

As everyone watched in dismay, the other two Starlights were still in shock. Maker leaned in to Healer. 

Maker: Is it really her? 

Healer: The hair is right, the eyes too.........but how could it be? She was killed.....protecting us........ 

Maker: Well it certainly looks, and sounds like her.......it could be.........her......... 

Healer: Well whoever she is, she doesn't look like she wants to hurt him..... 

Kiara blocked an attack but was blasted into a wall by another, she slid to the ground unconscious. The strange woman disappeared then re-appeared next to her. 

Scara: His power has been increased 100 fold! (100 times) 

He started toward the unconscious girl, that might be his sister. 

Healer: Seiya! Please! Stop! 

Moon: Don't let her control you!!! 

Scara: Get that Moon brat now! 

Fighter's expression didn't change. He jumped up and aimed a punch at Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way just in time as his fist went crashing through the ground. She tripped and fell, inches away from him. The other senshi ran towards her but Scara zapped them away. Fighter raised his arm to aim a punch but stopped when he saw her face. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes filled with love. 

Moon: Seiya....I know you don't want to hurt me...... 

His fist lowered a bit. 

Moon: Don't let her take away our love, we love each other, were finally together, please come back to me....Seiya........please..... 

Fighter: Odango....... 

His eyes suddenly went back to normal and he collapsed into her arms, unconscious. 

Moon: Fighter! Wake up! 

By the wall Kiara stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Meanwhile Scara's jaw had dropped open. Fighter moved his head and let out a light moan. His eyes slowly opened. He whispered weakly. 

Fighter: Odango........I'm so sorry, I didn't have any control over what I was doing..... 

She held him close. 

Moon: I know.......it's alright...... 

Fighter: Did.......I..........hurt anyone........? 

Moon looked over at Kiara who was standing and looking a little winded but basically fine. She smiled at him. 

Moon: Apparently not. 

Then a strangely familiar voice rang through the room. 

Voice: You imbisel! You can't do anything right! 

They all looked around and to their shock the voice was coming from Scara, who looked horrified that it was coming from her as well. 

Voice: You're of no more use to me! 

Then Scara was enveloped in a dark black light. There was a scream then, next second a small girl, no older than 3 fell from the black light. She looked unconscious, she had long, black hair, she was wearing a small green dress. She was falling from about 30 ft. up. Uranus gasped and ran toward the falling girl. A bolt of dark energy flew at the running senshi who didn't notice. Kiara jumped infront of the blast and put up pink a shield. Uranus dived and caught the little girl at the last second. She looked back and saw Kiara with the shield and realized what had happened. When the dark bolt dissipated the girl dropped the shield. She looked over at Uranus who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Kiara smiled a bright, friendly smile, and Uranus couldn't help but smile back. Then the black light disappeared and Sailor Moon, The Starlights, Chibi Chibi Moon, the Inners, and Outers gasped. The person standing, no floating there, was Sailor Galaxia. 

[CM Break] 

Moon (gasps): Galaxia! 

But Galaxia turns to her very coldly and states in a tone, void of all feeling and emotion. 

Galaxia: Actually it's me, Chaos again. I liked using Galaxia and my puppet and host so much, I decided to use her again! Only this time, I'm in COMPLETE control! 

Starlets: Who IS that?! A senshi?! 

Fighter: The most powerful Senshi in the galaxy...... 

Healer: ........Sailor Galaxia....... 

Celestia: Most powerful....... 

Siren: .......Senshi? 

Kiara: We'll see.......... 

Galaxia: I've heard of you're kind....your a Sailor Guardian aren't you? 

Kiara smiled ruefully. The others had blank looks on their faces. 

Kiara: That's right, Sailor Guardian, First Class, Sailor Forever Star. 

Galaxia: A Sailor Gaurdian.......so far advanced you don't even need to transform to use some of your attacks........a formible opponent.......especially a First Class.. 

Kiara: That's right......and I'm tired of playing around with you all.. 

She raised her hand, a glittering golden pen with a shimmering pink star on top appeared in it. 

Kiara: Forever Star Power, Make Up!!!!!!   


Forever: I'm Sailor Forever Star! Sailor Guardian, First Class! I will not tolerate your reign of terror to jeopardize this planet! 

Fighter: Sailor...... 

Healer: Forever........ 

Maker: Star.......? 

Kallan: What's wrong with you guys? Isn't she your sister? 

Fighter: We don't have a sister.... 

Healer: Actually........ 

Maker stepped on his foot. 

Maker (Whisper): Unless we know for sure, we can't say anything, remember? 

Healer (Whisper): She just looks so much like her........it's gotta be her.......doesn't it......? 

Maker (Whisper): Yaten.......... 

Galaxia raised her hands and aimed a powerful blast at Forever. Forever raised her hands. 

Forever: Solar Flare!!!!! 

The attacks hit each other and an explosion resulted. They aimed blasts at each other but every time the blasts met an explosion resulted. 

Neptune: They're........even! 

Saturn: Completly......equal...... 

Pluto: How can that girl have so much power? 

Galaxia stopped blasting for a minute then smirked. She sent out three separate blasts, one aimed at each starlight, a gigantic bolt heading for Fighter. Kiara turned in dismay. 

Kiara: NO!!!!!! _I can't protect them all..........._

As the beam raced toward him, Healer cried out to her. 

Healer: Don't worry about me! 

Kiara's heart wrenched. 

Maker: Protect Seiya! 

With a cry of anguish she disappeared and re-appeared infront of Fighter, just in time to take the blast. 

Kallan: Healer!!!! 

She jumped infront of him. 

Healer: No! 

He yelled out even as she took the blast and fell into his arms. 

Mercury and Kakyuu jumped infront of Maker. Mercury stood infront of him, and Kakyuu put up a shield. 

************* 

Healer: Kallan! Wake up! Kallan, wake up! 

Kallan's eyes opened a little. 

Kallan (Whisper): Yaten.......? 

He sighed in relief and hugged her close. 

Healer: Don't ever scare me like that again! 

Kallan: I won't......... 

Healer: *laugh* Don't make promises you can't keep. 

She smiled at him wanly. 

************* 

The energy against the shield disappeared. Mercury looked at Maker worried. 

Mercury: Are you alright? 

Maker: I'm fine, thanks to you, and the Princess. 

************* 

Moon and Fighter were kneeling by an injured Forever Star. 

Fighter: Why.........? 

Forever: Your my brother.......I had to protect you......... 

Fighter: But........I........don't have a sister......... 

Forever: You will remember in due time....... 

She started to push herself up but Sailor Moon pushed her gently back down. 

Moon: You were hurt badly, you aren't going anywhere...... 

Forever: But....... 

Fighter: She's right......... 

Galaxia: This is all very touching......but I came for a fight......... 

Forever shrugged off Sailor Moon and shakily stood up. 

Forever: You'll get a fight.......but you have to promise not to hurt ANY of them....otherwise.......I will not fight you........ 

Galaxia: Hmmm..........A fight from you....in exchange....for their lives..........very well. 

Fighter: Forever! 

Without turning she talked to him. 

Forever: Stay out of this Fighter...........this fight doesn't concern you........... 

Fighter: But........ 

Forever (Shouting): Stay out of it! 

Fighter looked a little taken a back. 

Forever (Gently): I don't want you to get hurt.............. 

His look was of puzzlement and confusion. She raised her hand and a neon pink force field wall appeared directly behind her, right infront of the senshi. Mercury ran up and examined it with her visor. She pressed her blue earring, making her visor disappear. Her face one of shock. 

Mercury: It has no weakness.......except Forever Star..... 

All: WHAT?!!!!!! 

Mercury: I've never seen something so strong........ 

Woman: She's very strong..... 

They all turned. They had forgotten the woman that had first revealed the new Sailor's true name. 

Healer: Who are you? 

Woman: My name is Athenia, the ruler of the Crystal World. 

Uranus: Which is......? 

Athenia: The realm of the Sailor Guardians, Forever Star is one of the strongest. She learned from the best, Sailor Starlet. 

Celestia: Sailor....... 

Kamen: Starlet.......? 

Athenia: The best Sailor Guardian ever, she protected the Starlet Crystal, the heart of her power. Then on one mission, her crystal shattered into four shards, causing her to disappear. The shards flew into the atmosphere of the Planet of the Stars and were re-born inside four people, those people became the Sailor Starlets. 

Everyone was in shock. Just then they heard a cry of pain. They turned to see Forever Star getting blasted over and over by Galaxia. 

Healer: Forever! 

He rammed the force field but as soon as he touched it he was blasted back. He crashed into Kallan. 

Kallan: Are you ok?! 

Healer: It didn't hurt..... 

Forever sent a blast at Galaxia. Galaxia sent a blast of her own. The bolts met and again were equal. 

Galaxia: Just as I thought......I am still the most powerful Senshi... 

Forever: What do you mean?! 

Galaxia: I haven't been using my real power. I've been using the weakest attacks possible, and they are equal to your normal attacks, I am still stronger! 

With that she raised both her hands and sent a giant blast at Forever. 

Maker: Forever!!! 

Healer echoed his cry. 

The blast hit her dead on. She screamed as the attack engulfed her body. Then she fell to the ground and didn't move. The force field flickered and disappeared. Galaxia raised her hands to create the amount of energy needed to destroy the girl 

Siren: We have to do something! 

Athenia: When the powers of the Starlets combine they will fuse to be come Sailor Starlet. However, we can't be sure if the Starlets would ever be able to return..... 

Healer: Well that isn't an option then...... 

Kamen: Definitely not an option...... 

Kallan: But we have to do something! 

Celestia: We can't just watch her get killed! 

Wind: We have to combine our powers! 

Siren: If we don't use our true power, what is the use of having it?! 

Healer: You heard her! You might not come back! I.........couldn't bear that........ 

Kamen: So your not doing it! 

Kallan: When your compassion crystals formed together you came back didn't you?! 

Healer: It's not the same! I won't risk you getting hurt! 

Kamen: You too Celestia! 

The two Senshi ignored them and turned to their sisters. 

Kallan: Ready? 

Healer & Kamen: NO!! 

The Starlets held hands and began to glow. Healer and Kamen rushed to them but when they got within inches of the energy they were flung back. The Starlet's tiaras dissapeared and a different colored star appeared on each of their foreheads. 

Kallan: Kallan Star Power!!! 

Celestia: Celestia Star Power!!! 

Siren: Siren Star Power!!! 

Wind: Wind Star Power!!! 

All 4: Starlet Star Power!!!!!!!! 

Then they began to glow even brighter. The light engulfed them. When it cleared a tall, silver haired senshi with green eyes (Like the Starlets), and an all silver fuku was standing there with a glowing staff in her silver gloved hand. 

[CM Break] 

Healer: Kallan.......... 

Kamen: Celestia......... 

Sailor Starlet set herself between Galaxia and the unconcious Forever. 

Galaxia: Sailor Starlet hmm? I remember you.......you were very powerful........but maybe not enough to defeat me...... 

She raised her arms and hurled the energy she had been gathering at the silverhaired Senshi. But Sailor Starlet blocked the attack with her staff. 

Starlet: Starlet......Dispel!!!!!! 

The attack blasted Galaxia very hard. When the light cleared Galaxia was actually injured! 

Galaxia: _I need more power.........I'll have to search for the Love and Light crystals........ _You've won this battle Sailor Scouts, but not the war! 

With that she dissapeared. Sailor Starlet started to glow, then dissapeared. 

Healer: KALLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kamen (Whisper): Celestia.......... 

Kallan: Yes? Did I lose my hearing so much I have to be screamed at? 

Healer whirled around. She was standing right where she had before. Celestia and the other Starlets beside her. Healer caught her up in his arms and spun her around then hugged her close. Kamen and Celestia embraced. The two couples remained that way until a cry from Fighter broke the silence. 

Fighter: Guys! Forever is badly hurt! She won't wake up! 

Everyone turned to see Fighter and Sailor Moon trying desperatley to wake the mysterious Senshi. 

[End Episode] 

Oh no! I'm hurt! What's gonna happen to me?! 


	13. Truths Revealed: The New Mission

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 213**

**Truths Revealed: The New Mission**

Kiara stirred and opened her eyes. 

Kiara: Oh.....where am I....? 

Yaten: It's about time you woke up. 

Kiara looked around. She was in a room, looked like it was in a mansion or something. Yaten was sitting in a chair next to her. 

Yaten: Are you ok? 

Kiara sat up and rubbed the back of her head. 

Kiara: Where's Galaxia....... 

Yaten: She dissapeared. You've been unconcious ever since, four days. 

Kiara: That long?! But....how.....whithout the whistle...... 

She looked down and saw the whistle back around her neck. 

Kiara: How.....? 

Yaten: Athenia told us, Hiroki gave it back. Um...... 

Kiara: Yeah.....? 

Yaten: Are you.........really...........Kiara......our sister...? 

Kiara: Yes......I can prove it. 

She held out her hand and small locket appeared in it. Yaten gasped. He knew that locket, it was Kiara's. She opened it, revealing a picture of her and the three boys at a somewhat younger age. 

Yaten: You.....are......Kiara....... 

With a cry he flung his arms around her and started to cry. She held him and whispered gently to him. 

Kiara: It's ok.....I'm here now....... 

Taiki walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked and assesed the situation. 

Taiki: Yaten....? 

Yaten: It's her! She has the locket! It's......Kiara! 

Taiki stared for a moment unbeliving. 

Kiara: Still on that, "I'm too old to be seen with my family" thing? 

[Title Screen] 

It's late, atleast it's dark out the window, Usagi is sleeping. Everyone was sitting in the enormus living room at the Hiwashi's. Seiya was sitting on a couch, unconciously holding the sleeping Usagi close, he was still in shock about having a sister. Haruka coughed a fake cough and decided to change the subject off of lost siblings. 

Haruka: So what do you think she'll be after this time.......? 

Michiru: It's a mystery..... 

Yaten: Whatever it is..........we can't let her get it........ 

Hiroki: We can beat her! I can do anything.......when I'm with you Yaten......... 

Rei: IF YOU TWO don't mind........ 

The two blushed. 

Cilana: Well it's dangerous for us all to split up...........especially if Galaxia is our opponate........you all'd better call your parents and tell them your sleeping over here for a while, because as long as Galaxia is out there, she could be after anything, or any of us...........She might go after the Starlights again........ 

Seiya: I don't think so........ 

Everyone looked up. 

Mamoru: What's that? 

Seiya: That isn't Galaxia's way of fighting..........she goes for important things from all the people on the planet...........like the Star Seeds.......... 

Hiroki: Uh.......will someone PLEASE tell us what you all are talking about?! 

Mamoru: Yeah, I'd like to know what happened too! 

Seiya looked at him for a minute then stood up quickly causing Usagi to fall onto the couch, she was still asleep. 

Seiya: Gotta go! 

Mamoru made a suspicious face. 

Mamoru: I wonder what you could've done to make you act like this...... 

Haruka stood up in front of Seiya and gave him a glare that would scare anyone to death, Seiya sat down almost imediatley and held Usagi back in his arms, not only for the fact that he felt more comfortable, but also that he knew Haruka wouldn't attack him with her princess in his lap... 

Haruka: Mamoru-san is going to hear EXACTLY what you did! 

Michiru: And what YOU did Haruka...........how you at every turn were trying to keep those two away from each other..... 

Haruka (Blushing): They were from outside the Solar System! 

Yaten: Uh.....hello?! We still are! 

Haruka: Well maybe I shouldn't have changed my mind!!! 

Yaten stood up so quickly that Hiroki, who was lying on the other couch with her head in his lap, went flying into Neioki who was sitting in a chair, causing the chair to fall over and them both to land in a heap on the floor. They both blinked several times. Yaten and Haruka looked ready to fight. Taiki, Seiya, Hotaru, and Michiru sweat-dropped, Setsuna sighed. Hotaru jumped up and jumped on Haruka's back to stop her from doing anything. Luna jumped onto Yaten's shoulder to keep him from doing anything also. 

Luna (Sternly): Yaten-Kun! Sit down! 

Hotaru (Sternly): You too Haruka-Chan! 

At all the yelling Usagi slowly opened her eyes. 

Usagi: What are you doing? Is it time for breakfast yet? 

Everyone fell down, except Seiya who sweat-dropped. Usagi snuggled closer to him. 

Usagi: Your nice and warm......like at the dance club we went to last year. 

Seiya blushed. 

Mamoru: Ok....now I really want to know what happened! 

Everyone explained. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked at Seiya. 

Mamoru: You were busy..... 

Seiya (Sweat-drop): Sorry..... 

Hiroki glared at Minako then grabbed onto Yaten's arm possesivly. She shook her head fervently, made a face, and spoke in a little girl tone. 

Hiroki: MINE!!!!! 

Minako grabbed onto Yaten's other arm. 

Minako: MINE!!!!! 

They started to pull on him like tug a war. As he was being pulled Yaten sighed. 

Yaten: Ow! Hey! Stop! Ow! Hiroki! Ow! Minako! Ow! Guys this hurts! OW!!! 

The Inners started to pull on Minako, the Starlets, Hiroki. Thus Yaten got pulled harder. 

Yaten: This REALLY hurts here people!!!! 

Seiya: How come Yaten is so popular?! 

Taiki: Your jealous of him?! 

Usagi: Seiya!!!! 

Seiya: Thanks alot Taiki! 

Yaten: HELP!!!!!!! 

The pulling went on. 

[CM Break] 

Seiya was walking down the street with Usagi on his arm. 

Usagi: Seiya........ 

Seiya: Yeah? 

Usagi: Do you really love me? 

Seiya looked startled. 

Seiya: Of course! 

Usagi: Really? 

Seiya: Now and forever! What's wrong? 

Usagi: Well.......you could have almost any girl in the world and you pick an Odango Atama like me..........I just can't get why you would like me....... 

Seiya stopped. He turned to her and took her face in his hands and looked at her very seriously. 

Seiya: I will love you forever! Don't you ever doubt it! 

Usagi: But.... 

Seiya stopped her by kissing her. Usagi blushed but kissed him back. 

************** 

Yaten and Hiroki were walking down a road. Hiroki was clinging to Yaten's arm her head resting on his shoulder. She bit her lip. 

Yaten: What's wrong? You seem quiet. 

Hiroki: I was so scared that you were gone forever.......... 

Yaten: It's ok now....... 

Hiroki: But what if something happens to you again?! 

Yaten: Let's not think about it ok? 

Hiroki: Ok..........._I have a bad feeling about this.........._

************ 

Haruka was walking down another street. She had her head down, she was carring her jacket over her shoulder, her blouse blowing in the wind. 

Haruka: _I've been feeling un-easy ever since that Kiara girl showed up....why......_

She was so deep in thought she wasn't looking where she was going, as she went around a corner she crashed into someone else. Haruka landed on her butt, the other person too. 

????: Hey watch it buddy!!!! 

Haruka: Well EXCUSE me!!!!! 

Haruka opened her eyes. There was a boy about her age sitting on the ground, eyes closed, he had short blue-purple hair. 

Boy: I'm gonna........ 

He opened his eyes, Haruka had her back to him, he couldn't see that she was a girl. He spun her around but then jumped back in surprise, she was obviously a girl. 

Haruka: Your gonna do what? 

Boy: Oh......sorry...... 

Haruka: *Smiles* That's ok....... 

He helped her up. 

Haruka: I'm Haruka Tenoh, nice to meet, well actually, bump into you. 

Boy: Hi! I'm Sidra Lucus, nice to meet you. 

They hadn't let go of each other's hands yet. Haruka looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. 

************ 

Galaxia: Night Crawler! Report yourself here NOW! 

A tall man with dark green hair and yellow eyes appeared. He was wearing a general outfit like the generals of Queen Beryl. 

Night Crawler: You called Galaxia-Sama? 

Galaxia: Go! Bring me the pure Light crystals! 

Night Crawler: Yes ma'am. 

*********** 

Kiara was sitting on the bed in the guest room of the Starlets house. Her brothers said she wasn't sopposed to leave because she was hurt. 

Kiara: _I'm not a baby.........I'm older than them anyway......._

Just then she felt a wave of strange energy. 

Kiara: _ That energy is........Oh my gosh......!!!!!_

She jumped up and bolted out the door. 

********** 

Seiya and Usagi heard screams. They ran to where they came from. A man with dark green hair was standing over a bunch of unconcious people with little pink crystals floating over them, but almost imediatly the crystals turned blue. 

Night Crawler: Not one.......oh well..... 

He turned to leave but a voice stopped him. 

Moon: Stop right there!!! 

He turned around. Moon and Fihgter were standing on two Lamp Posts. 

Moon: These people came to the park for a nice day, you have wreaked it! 

Fighter: We can't forgive you! 

Moon: Agent of Love and Justice, Pretty Sailor Suited Fighter, I am Sailor Moon! 

Fighter: Breaking through the evil darkness, I am a wandering Shooting Star, Sailor Starlight Fighter! 

Moon: In the name of the Moon..... 

Fighter: For everyone whom you've harmed..... 

Both: We shall punish you! 

Night Crawler: I'm Night Crawler but I'm sorry, I don't have time to play with you right now. But I'm sure the Darklings will keep you busy enough. 

He dissapeared in a flash of Green. 

Moon: Wait! 

Fighter: What did he mean by Darklings......? 

Just then dark lightning flashed around the 30 or so people on the ground. 

Fighter: I have a bad feeling about this........ 

Then in the place of each person was a shadowy monster. 

Moon: Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! 

Fighter: This isn't good.......we can't attack them........they're real people...... 

Dark beams flew at the two senshi. Fighter jumped off of his post and landed on his feet, Sailor Moon however fell off of hers. 

Fighter: Sailor Moon!!! 

He caught her as she was about to hit the pavement from about 30 feet up. (@_@) The Shadows encircled the two, Fighter held Sailor Moon close to him protectivly, ready to take any attack for her. 

[CM Break] 

Haruka and Sidra were having milkshakes at the Crown Parlor. 

Haruka: I hven't had one of these in ages! I had forgotten how good they were! 

Sidra: I haven't had one in a while either. 

Just then Haruka's head shot up. Sidra got a strange look on his face but Haruka didn't notice. 

Both: I have to go, sorry. 

Haruka: Well it seems we both have good timing. 

Sidra: *Smile* I'll see you later then? 

Haruka: How about we meet here tomorrow afer my friends' school gets out? Say, 3:30? 

Sidra: Sure! 

Then Haruka ran out the door and down an alley. 

Haruka: _Shes in danger....._Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!!!! 

************** 

A Darkling blasted Fighter. With a cry he fell to the ground, Sailor Moon flying out of his arms. Sailor Moon got to her knees. 

Moon: Fighter!!!! 

Fighter strugled up but almost as soon as he rose was blasted again. Sailor Moon ran to him. 

Moon: Fighter! Are you ok?! 

Fighter: *wincing* I'm all right.... 

Moon: They're almost as strong as Ilese! 

Fighter: I know......but it's hard to belive that! 

A Darkling approached the two. 

Uranus: World Shaking!!!!! 

The attack blasted the Darkling away. 

Moon: Uranus! 

Uranus stood about 15 feet away, a hand on her hip. 

Uranus: Hey, I got to protect my Princess right? 

Fighter: What about me?! 

Uranus grinned. 

Uranus: Oh? Don't missunderstand. I didn't come to help you. 

Fighter loked at her for a minute than shook his head and chuckled a bit. 

Fighter: I should've known................. 

Then he cracked a smile as she helped him up. They couldn't talk any more because the Darklings were closing in. 

Uranus: It looks like we have no choice............ 

Moon: Right............. 

Fighter: Alright then.............Starlight Moon Laser!!!!!!!!! 

Uranus: Space Sword Blaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The attacks blasted some of the Darklings and they fell to the ground, but then the pushed themselves up and advanced on the three senshi. 

Uranus: That's impossible! 

Fighter: No way!!!!!!!!! 

Moon: What are we going to do??!!!!!!!!! 

Just then there came a male voice. 

????? 1: Evil is not permited to be in the Galaxy!! 

????? 2: We won't let you go any farther!!!!!! 

????? 3: We are here to stop evil!!! 

Three shadowy figures stood atop a billboard. Then three lamposts lit up to reveal the faces of 3 boys. The regular one with short, purple-blue hair, was wearing a Dark blue outfit, the tall one with short, black-blue hair, was wearing a dark purple outfit, and the shorter one with short, dirty-blonde hair, was wearing a dark yellow outfit. 

????? 1: Sailor Star Protecter!!!!!!!! 

????? 2: Sailor Star Defender!!!!!!!! 

????? 3: Sailor Star Amender!!!!!!!! 

All 3: Sailor Protectorates!!!! Stage On!!!!!! 

Uranus: Sailor........ 

Fighter: Protectorates........? 

Protector: Were the Guardians of the Star Princes, and until we find them we won't let you wreak havoc on this planet!!! 

They raised their hands to attack but Sailor Moon yelled. 

Moon: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! They're really people!!!!!!!!! 

Protector: What?! 

Defender: No way.......... 

Amender: Darklings........... 

Moon: I........_what's this power building in me? The words, the power, they're forming in my mind!_

Her locket and teir began to glow. 

Moon: Star........Moon..........Planetary.........HEALING KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Then the Darklings screamed as rainbow colored light enveloped them, then in a flash all the people from before appeared in their places, their crystals going back into their bodies. But when the 3 Senshi turned around the Protectorates were gone. 

[End Episode] 

**Ohhhhhhhh the protectorates are hotties!!!!!**

**Can I um....get ON with the story now?**


	14. The Legend Of The Star Princes: Haruka's...

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Okay People, starting Next Episode in the middle I wil be starting with my current 'ability' and the format is going to be changed to " "s okayies?**

**Ok and um......Haruka and Michiru fans......PLEEAASSSEEEEE don't kill me for this episode.....*cringes away from suspicious glares* PLEASE?******

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 214**

**The Legend Of The Star Princes: Haruka's Crush**

As the sun rose, Uranus, Moon, and Fighter turned to the sound of running feet. Kiara came running towards them, Fighter took a step towards her in confusion. When she reached them she put her hands on her knees and started to gasp for breath. Fighter put his hands on her shoulders. 

Fighter: You should be back at Hiroki's! 

Kiara: Are you ok?! I sensed something and.....I ran all the way here. 

3 Senshi: WHAT?! 

The Hiwashi's was about 50 miles away. 

Fighter: How did you....when did you.....urgh! Go back and rest! You were really hurt! Besides! Someone has to watch the kid! 

Uranus: I had almost forgotten about the little one....... 

[Flashback to Uranus catching the little girl] 

The three senshi de-transformed. 

Usagi: *Sweatdrop* Ok...ok....but we have to tell you all something, Haruka call the others, we have to talk. 

************ 

Rei: So these new Senshi, the Sailor Protectorates? 

Usagi nodded. 

Usagi: They said they were the guardians of the Star Princes. 

Kiara: Star Princes? What did these three look like? 

Usagi: Well one was in dark blue and had short purple-blue hair, another was in dark-yellow and had dirty-blonde hair, the last one was in dark-purple with blue-black hair. 

Kiara: *Whisper* That doesn't make sense............. 

Seiya: What? 

Kiara: Oh nothing......except...... 

Seiya: Come on......whats wrong? 

Kiara: Ok.....there was a legend long ago. There were a series of planets called the Star Belt. The planets were that of the Star Kindom. The kingdom was rulled by three princes, the star princes. Then an evil invaded the Star Belt. It sealed the Star Princes' power inside their Light Crystals and hurled them into space, they were reborn without any memory of being Princes. The princes memories would be returned only when their Light Crystals were revealed. Then the evil took over the Star Belt. The only survivors were the FOUR guardians of the Star Princes, their mission, to find the princes and reclaim the Star Kingdom. 

Haruka: Four....... she looked at her watch. It was quarter to 4:00pm. OH MY GOSH!!!!!! I totaly forgot about Sidra! 

Hotaru: Who? 

Haruka: *blush* I met him yesterday, well actually we bumped into each other, literaly. He treated me to a milkshake but then I sensed that Usagi was in danger and had to book it, we were going to meet today at 3:30 at the Crown, I was going to bring you guys, and WE'RE LATE so lets go NOW!!!! 

Minako: A boy huh......? 

Michiru: Haruka's got a CRUUSH!! Haruka's got a CRUUSHH! 

***************** 

Everyone was in Haruka's car, on the way to the Crown, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had taken up Michiru's chant. 

Hotaru & Chibi-Usa: Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush! Haruka's got a crush! Haurka's got a crush!   


Seiya: So Chibi-Usa....... 

Seiya had noticed that Haruka's expression gave way to the fact that she was ready to kill someone. 

Chibi-Usa: Yeah? 

Seiya: What should I call you......... Chibi Odango? 

Chibi-Usa: Not if you want to live........ 

Seiya: *Sweatdrop* Ok.....point taken......how about.........oh! I know! Chibi-chan? 

Chibi-Usa: Chibi-chan...........ok! I like it! 

****************** 

At the crown everyone walked in. Sidra was sitting at a large table in the corner. Everyone followed Haruka, unsure of who Sidra was. Haruka slid into the seat next to him. 

Haruka: I'm SOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!! 

Chibi-Usa: Oh! He IS cute!!! 

Haruka clamped a hand over her mouth, unfortuanatley Michiru was still free. 

Michiru: Oh! Chibi-Usa-chan is right! You have good taste 'Ruka. 

Sidra was blushing but Haruka was even more. Helios was eyeing Chibi-Usa who was turning an off shade of blue and purple. 

Helios: Um......Haruka....? 

Haruka let go of Chibi-Usa who fell to her knees clutching at her throat, gasping for breath. ^_^;;;;;;;;; Seiya came up and elbowed Haruka. 

Seiya: Hey hey.......... now you can't blame me for liking Odango at first sight. 

Just then two boys walked in. One had short Blue-black hair, the other had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. 

Blonde: Oyi! Sidra! What're you doing with all the girls? I don't see that many boys. Did you become an idol while we were gone and some of the girls dragged their boyfriends along? 

Sidra: Shut up Tino! 

Tino: *waves hand indiferently* Yeah yeah whatever..... 

Blue-Black: Well what do ya know? The mighty bachelor finally has a girlfriend, now which one of these lovely girls is it I wonder. 

Sidra: *Blushing* Shut up Elek!!! 

The two newcomers walked over. Almost imediatley however Elek stopped in his tracks to stare at Setsuna who was staring back at him. Tino had halted in-front of Michiru. After the four seemed to snap out of it Haruka walked over to Michiru. She was actually walking over to the counter behind Michiru. She took her jacket off because it was hot but still had her back to them. 

Tino: So is this your boyfriend? 

Haruka's eyes went flat and Sidra got mad. 

Sidra: You idiot! She's a girl! 

Tino: WHAT??!?!?!?!?! 

Haruka turned around. She was obviously a girl. Tino blinked. 

***************************** 

In the middle of a park a purple star came shooting down into the center. There was a low cry and then a voice. 

???? *whining*: I've GOT to work on these landings!!!!!!! They told me it would be easy!!!! I hope they all fell on their butts!!!! 

***************************** 

Back in the crown Haruka and Sidra had introduced everyone. They walked out as the Crown wasn't that big and went to the Starlets. Then there was a knock on the door. Hiroki opened it and jumped back in surprise. 

Hiroki: OH!!! Are you ok?! Are you looking for someone? 

***************************** 

The others were talking when Hiroki came back in, accompanied by a boy about Hotaru's age with short, lavendar-pink hair. His sparkling blue eyes were VERY VERY VERRRRYYY angry. His hair was sticking out everywhere and there were peices of grass in it too. His clothes were dirty and his face was too. His tiny hands were balled into tiny little fists. Sidra, Tino, and Elek stood up quickly. 

All 3: ARON!!!!!!!!!!! 

Boy: Yes Aron! Your poor little brother who followed you and landed in a THORN BUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO FIND OUT WHERE YOU WENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! 

He tackled all three of them to the ground and started to beat them up! For a young boy he packed QUITE a punch! 

Sidra: OK OK!!! We're SORRY!!!! Just get OFF!!!! 

Sidra sat up quickly and accedentally sent Aron flying and he ended up crashing into Hotaru and the chair she was in fell over and Hotaru and Aron's feet were sticking up in the air, and thats all you could see over the chair. Aron suddenly leapt at Sidra. 

Aron: Your DEAD!!!!!! 

He and Sidra are rolling around on the ground while Hotaru strugles up and leans on the bottom of the chair with swirly eyes. 

******************************** 

After they had pried the enraged Aron off of the beaten up Sidra, everything SEEMED to settle down until...... 

???: SEIYA-CHAANNNNN!!! 

They all turned around just in time for Seiya to get tackled by the mysterious little girl in the green dress. Usagi looked at her boyfriend, Seiya has swirly eyes from the impact. 

Seiya: Somebody get the number of that green truck....... 

Sidra: Now who is this little cutie? 

He knelt down next to the little girl who was still huging Seiya furiously. 

Girl: Hi! I'm Ilese! Are you related to Seiya-chan? 'Cause you look alot like him, or are you a Sailor Senshi too? There seem to be alot of new ones lately..... did I mention I'm a princess? I'm from a kindom from the past and we all got rebor- 

Chibi-usa and Hotaru had clamped their hands over her mouth. 

Sidra looked at his brothers then at the others. 

Sidra: Sailor......Senshi? Haruka? 

The others were silent but then there was a scream. 

Haruka: Huh?! 

Sidra, Tino, and Elek looked at each other and nodded. 

Usagi: What are you guys doing?! 

Sidra: Protector Star Power!!! 

Elek: Defender Star Power!!! 

Tino: Amender Star Power!!! 

All 3: MAKE UP!!!!!!!! 

[End Episode] 

***Laughs evily* I'm bad am I not? Find out what happens next in.... Episode 215: The Three Boys' Identities; Three Lights' Light Crystals**

**Also, Here are the all of the episodes' names for part one (A New Love) Look at the end of Episode 15 for the names of the episodes in part two (New Arrivials) ^_^**   
  


Episode 201: Seiya's Story: Three Lights' True Past Revealed 

Episode 202: Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 1: Breaking Up With Mamo-chan 

Episode 203: Usagi's Emotional Crisis Part 2: Seiya Dying? 

Episode 204: The Return of the Starlights: Scara is Princess Ilese! 

Episode 205: Concert Time: The Return Of Aluminum Siren! 

Episode 206: A Brother's Love: A Star Destroyed 

Episode 207: A Second Star Shattered: True Love Is Shown 

Episode 208: The Last Star's Final Glitter: A Princess' Grief 

Episode 209: Usagi Returns: The Star Crystal Appears 

Episode 210: The Whistle's Cry: The Power Of Love 

Episode 211: The Whistle's Secret: The Mysterious Girl's Identity 

Episode 212: Ilese Was Being Controlled: Kiara's Power Rival 

Episode 213: Truths Revealed: The New Mission 

Episode 214: The Legend Of The Star Princes: Haruka's Crush 

Episode 215: The Three Boys' Identities; Three Lights' Light Crystals 

Episode 216: Love Shines: A Sister's True Power 

Episode 217: Outer Matchups: Ilese's Future Parents 

Episode 218: Senshi Unite! Battle Galactica, Part One 

Episode 219: Fight For Love! Battle Galactica, Part Two 

Episode 220: Back To Normal? Are You Kidding?! 

Episode 221: Victim One? Neioki's Battle 

Episode 222: Second Attack: Diana Strikes Back 

Episode 223: Third Confrontation: Yaten's Heartbreak 

Episode 224: Fourth Destruction: The Love of the Mamo-chan 

Episode 225: Four Stars Put Out: Star Princes Shine Brightly 

Episode 226: New Powers a Curse? Stars' Strength Depleted 

Episode 227: Watch Out Chaos: Return of the ORIGINAL Nagareboshi 

Episode 228: Confused Guardians: Explanations are in Order 

Episode 229: Planning the Rescue: Detective Chibi-Usa 

Episode 230: The Snake's Lair: Identity Discovered Too Late? 

Episode 231: A Small Lady's True Power: Flash of the Future 

Episode 232: Hopes Renewed: Love Conquers All 

Episode 233: All You Have to Do Is Say 'I Love You' 

Episode 234: Final Fight? Haven't You Learned ANYTHING? 

Episode 235: Fate is Cruel: Destiny Defies Fate 

**Bai Bai for now *giggles***


	15. Notes and a Preveiw ^_~

**Okay People:** A few notes ^_^ Chapter 15 is coming along well, and will be out as soon as I get 15 reviews ^_~ However, I WILL take more than one review from the same person, but because FanFiction.net doesn't let you do that, email me! My email adress IS in my profile you know! just click on my name and you'll see all the stories I've done! I have another ficcie up that no one has reviewed yet! It's about Chibi-usa coming back from the future with 5 other chibi senshi together, the 6 are the Chibi Starlights! Be warned however it's not a Mina/Yat ficcie, my friend is an anti-Minako/Yaten (I personally don't care who Yaten gets ^^;;) however! in both stories, Minako is gonna get somone okay? I DO have one fic she didn't 'Anti-Yat/Mina', its a short, sad ficcie, but its sweet. It's called Eternal Tears ^^;;; told ya it was sad ^^;; 

But anyway, for all of you who are loyal to me, here is a sneak preview of Episode 15 ^_~ 

Usagi's Voice: Today on Sailor Crisis..   
Seiya's Voice: Well, you'll just have to see ^_~ 

????: So Sailor Senshi, you have decided to come out and play? 

Everyone looked up to see Night Crawler hovering above them. 

NC: So.....which one of you senshi will give up his or her Light Crystal first...? 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter: I won't allow that to happen! 

NC: Won't allow me?! HA! You just volenteered yourself!! NIGHT CRAWLER CRUSHER!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter: You want me? Come and get me! 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"SEIYA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ohhhhhh YOU!!! I'LL GET YOUR CRYSTAL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"TAIKI! YATEN!!! **SEIYA!!** LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well thats it for now *giggles* thanks for reading! ^_~ baaaiiiii 


	16. The Three Boys' Identities: Three Lights...

I'm baaaaccckkkkk! Took me long enough ne? Well heres the long awaited Episode 15 of Sailor Moon: Sailor Crisis!! 

Title: Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any Anime character, I'm not old enough ^^;; I do however 'own' the Sailor Starlets, Prince Eric, Princess Ilese, and the   
Sailor Protectorates. I'm sure there are however plenty of Chibi Starlights out there. These versions of them are 'mine' ^^ okay? Well I've kept you long enough, on   
with the story! 

**Sailor Moon Sailor Crisis Episode 215**

**The Three Boys' Identities; Three Lights' Light Crystals**

Everyone's jaw dropped as Sidra, Tino, and Elek, transformed into the Sailor Protectorates!!! 

Aron: HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!! YOU'RE ALWAYS LEAVING ME OUT!!!!! **ERECTOR STAR POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!**

Erector: I'm Sailor Star Erector!!! 

Haruka: *sigh* Oh well.....I should have known.....ready guys? 

Everyone ^_^: Hai!! (Yes!!) 

Usagi: Moon Star Power.... 

Ami: Mercury Crystal Power.... 

Rei: Mars Crystal Power....... 

Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power...... 

Minako: Venus Crystal Power..... 

Haruka: Uranus Crystal Power..... 

Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power........ 

Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power..... 

Hotaru: Saturn Crystal Power...... 

Chibi-Usa: Future Moon Crisis Power...... 

Chibi Chibi: Legendary Star Seed Power........ 

Seiya: Fighter Starlight Power...... 

Taiki: Maker Starlight Power....... 

Yaten: Healer Starlight Power....... 

Cilana: Celestia Star Power...... 

Diana: Siren Star Power....... 

Hiroki: Kallan Star Power...... 

Neioki: Wind Star Power....... 

All **18!!!**: **MAKE UP!!!!!!**

Protector: Haruka-san?! 

Defender: Setsuna-san?! 

Amender: Michiru-san?! 

Erector: Hotaru-san?! 

????: So Sailor Senshi, you have decided to come out and play? 

Everyone looked up to see Night Crawler hovering above them. 

NC: So.....which one of you senshi will give up his or her Light Crystal first...? 

Fighter steped infront of Moon. 

Fighter: I won't allow that to happen! 

NC: Won't allow me?! HA! You just volenteered yourself!! NIGHT CRAWLER CRUSHER!!!! 

Fighter picked Sailor Moon up and they both leapt out of the way. Then Fighter jumped to the side, away from Sailor Moon, to keep her out of the line of fire, and got into a fighting stance. 

Fighter: You want me? Come and get me! 

NC: NIGHT CRAWLER CRUSHER!!!! 

Fighter: STARLIGHT MOON LASER!!!! 

The attacks colided in a horendous explosion. When Fighter unshielded his eyes, Night Crawler was no where to be found. He blinked and started to look around when he heard Sailor Moon scream. "SEIYA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Fighter spun around and suddenly leapt out of the way of the life threatening beam. "You won't catch me that easily witch!" "Ohhhhhh YOU!!! I'LL GET YOUR CRYSTAL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" Fighter smirked and rolled his eyes. "It just maybe Miss Crawling Crud." "Okay! That did it! NIGHT CRAWLING CHAIN REACTION!!!!!!!!!!!" Fighter leaped to the side but the attack grazed him, just the shockwave from it sent him flying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kiara looked up quickly. "Seiya...why is that boy always getting into trouble?!" She got to her feet and dissapeared in a flash of light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter looked up from his position on the ground to see another attack coming at him. "SOLAR.....FLARE!!!!!!!" the attack hit that of Night Crawler, causing an explosion. Forever Star landed next to her brother. "Are you okay Fighter?!" she demanded. He nodded, heaved a sigh, and winced, running a hand over his shoulder. Forever turned to NC and glared at her. "No one trys to hurt my brothers..." she whispered quietly. NC put a hand on her hip. "Oh? Is that so?" she sent a blast at Forever and Fighter. Forever pushed Fighter out of the way and the attack exploded on her. When the dust cleared she was covered in sticky goo. She tried to moved she couldn't get out of it. "Forever!" The three starlights yelled. "Stay back or you get stuck by this thing too!" NC smiled. "It seems this way is more effective! I should get rid of the others, then go after the Light crystals I was sent for!" She sent more sticky blasts out at the senshi. Protecter, Defender, and Amender shoved Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune out of the way, getting stuck. Another blast knocked Saturn's glaive out of her hands, Erector leapt infront of the blast sent at her and got stuck. Saturn tried to help him but she too was caught. The other Outers went to help the Protectorates but they too got stuck. "Minna!!" SM screamed as the Inners got caught. 

"You're next moon brats!!" 

SM, CM, and CCM looked over as the beam came at them. It was up to the Starlights to save them. The three brothers loked at each other and nodded. Fighter shoved SM out of the way, Maker pushed CM away, and Healer got CCM away. The three Moon senshi looked up in horror to see the Starlights caught up in the mess of goo. 

"SEIYA!!!" SM screamed and CM and CCM had to hold her back. 

Night Crawler smirked. "Now I can get the crystals I want!! NIGHT LIGHT EXTRACTOR!!!!" she held her hands palm down like she was pushing something towards the ground. Then with a jercking motion she flipped them palm up and lifted them with great diffiiculty, like there was a heavy weight on her hands that she was trying to lift. As she starting to lift upward the Lights started screaming and the two chibi senshi were having trouble holding Sailor Moon back so she wouldn't get attacked too. "SEIYA!!!!!" she cried as the Starlights' scream's grew more more painful. 

Night Crawler yelled and her hands went up all the way past her head and the Stars stoped screaming and their Light Crystals appeared above their heads. The crystals pulsated with the shining light of stars. Even Night Crawler stared at their intense brightness, shocked. "Hikari no Hoshi......" she whispered. The light grew brighter and washed over the whole room. "Whats going on?!!" NC shreiked then she let out a horrifying scream. When the light cleared, everyone was free, NC was gone, and instead of the Starlights, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood in the center of the room...with some major wardrobe changes. The three were clad in armor like Endymion, only different colors. Seiya's armor was a dark red, Taiki's was a dark violet color, and Yaten's was in bright yellow armor that looked almost gold. Each had a sword of the identical color of their armor at their sheathed at their waist. The Protectorates gasped and ran to the three, on one knee at their feet. "Prince Seiya, Prince Yaten, and Prince Taiki. We are so relived that you are well!!" 

Uranus' mouth fell open. "Are you trying to tell me that these three are the Star Princes you were searching for?!!!! Then what was with Ilese and their whole past in Cylarium?!!" 

Protector looked aver at her, still on one knee. "That was all an illusion created by Galaxia, Ilese is actually from the future, but Galaxia caught her before she could meet up with you all and brainwashed her to go with the fake past she had created in the Starlights' minds....she has gained more power since the last time you met." 

Yaten looked at the others. "I remember now..... Amender was my guard..." Seiya nodded. "And Sidra was my guard..." Taiki nodded too. "Elek was my guard...." Saturn cocked her head. "Who did Aron protect?" Erector blushed when he looked at her. "I protected all three because of my superior power......" Saturn jumped up and down. "THAT IS SOOOO COOL!!! I'M THE SAILOR SENSHI OF DESTRUCTION!! I'M STRONGER THAN THE OTHER OUTERS TOO!! WE BOTH HAVE SUPERIOR POWER!!!!!" She and Erector started hopping around while CM and CCM danced around behind them chanting. "SATURN HAS A CRUSH!!! SATURN HAS A CRUSH!!!!" Saturn growled and started chasing the two Chibi senshi around with her Silence Glaive and they changed their chant to. "ALL THE OUTERS HAVE CRUSHES!!!! ALL THE OUTERS HAVE CRUSHES!!!!" Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto screamed and the two girls had a Silence Glaive, a Space Sword, a Aqua Mirror, and a Time Staff swinging at them while the Protectorates blushed and the three Star Princes made them get off their knees. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter minna demo I wasnted to get it out ^_^;; Oh! And if anyone has the birdays of all the senshi I would really appreciate it if you could tell me at **AnimeRainbow@cs.com **Arigato minna! Until next episode!!! Oh! and here are all the episodes in part two of this series called **New Arrivals**

**New Arrivals**

Episode 236: New Beginings: New Enemies 

Episode 237: Children of the Stars: Chibi Ball Anyone? 

Episode 238: Chibi-Usa and Helios: A Date Ruined By Hate 

Episode 239: It Never Gets Quiet: You Know that by Now 

Episode 240: Stars' Crash Landing: The Chibi Invaders! 

Episode 241: Usagi's Shutdown: Too Many Senshi 

Episode 242: Hiroki's Migrane: Future Selves Were Busy.... 

Episode 243: Full Mansion: The Chibi's Rent An Apartment! 

Episode 244: Usagi & Hiroki Try to Cook: Lights Homeless 

Episode 245: Three Lights and Ilese: Seiya's Scream Echos Through Tokyo 

Episode 246: Star Serious Lazer! Chibi Fighter's Battle 

Episode 247: Star Sensitive Inferno! Chibi Healer's Dilema 

Episode 248: Star Gentle WHAT?! Chibi Maker's New Attack 

Episode 249: Look Out Chibi Moon! Unexpected Rescue 

Episode 250: Helios and Hotaru: Mutual Jealousy 

Episode 251: Racing Reck: Uranus & Protector 

Episode 252: Typhoon Michiru! Neptune & Amender 

Episode 253: Running Out Of Time! Pluto & Defender 

Episode 254: Destruction or Rebirth? Saturn & Erector 

Episode 255: Never Say Never: Kiara's Voice Enchants 

Episode 256: Cilanaspeare?! Seiyeo and Usagiet 

Episode 257: Hiroki and the Seven Chibis: HER Chibis ^_~ 

Episode 258: Neioki & Diana's Bet: Lunar Catz 

Episode 259: Rei, Mako, and Mina: Out For Boys 

Episode 260: Jealous Boyfriends of Juuban: Three Lights Need Bodyguards 

Episode 261: I'll Always Watch Over You: Tragedy Strikes 

Episode 262: Saying Goodbye Again: The Meaning of the Promise 

Episode 263: Changing of the Seasons: Changing of the Minds 

Episode 264: No Amount of Studying Brings What We Have: Taiki & Ami 

Episode 265: Love Blossoms Like a Flower: Yaten & Hiroki 

Episode 266: A Desert Rose That Flourishes: Mamoru & Cilana 

Episode 267: Dreams That Last Forever: Helios & Chibi-Usa 

Episode 268: A Shining Gem On a Band of Gold: Seiya & Usagi 

Episode 269: Wedding Day Disaster: One Final Battle, My Love Is Proved Again 

Episode 270: Together, Forever, Chibis Return Home: Our Future Looks Bright 


End file.
